Strength of the Dragon
by RaistlinofMetallica
Summary: The story of a reborn Tahkisis continues... Gabby speaks with Louis and figures out something about avatars. Errors fixed. ON HAITUS FOR COMPLETE REVISION.
1. A New Year, A Portent of Caution

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

* * *

Blanket disclaimer: Anything you recognize, except for my OCs and the plot, I don't own. I do this for fun and absolutely no profit.

* * *

January the first, After Colony 205

A new year begins and here I sit, in bed, shaking off the remnants of a nightmare. I dreamt of dragons, the genesis of my name. Dei Draghi: it means "of the dragon" in Italian. My grandfather told me much about my name before he died in the war. My name, Gabriela, means "God is my strength." He told me once, when I was little, that I had all the nobility and perseverance of the dragon with my power in my faith. He died in the war, as did my father.

Anyway, I dreamt of dragons. They flooded my dreams: fiery red, lightning blue, onyx black, emerald green, and snow white. They were brilliant and alarming, and so many! I walked among them, unafraid. They bowed their heads to me, making way for me to pass. It was so strange: these magnificent creatures bowing their slender necks to me. But it felt eerily familiar. The feeling followed me throughout the dream. At the end of the path gilded by dragons, there was a chair shaped like a crescent. It looked like a chair that the Roman emperors of yore sat upon during their brief reigns. A terribly inviting pillow of red velvet rested in the shallow of the chair.

The dragons seemed anxious to see me take the seat among their great number. Then, the dragons shrieked in pain and vanished. A chill sunk into my bones and I looked around, shivering with fear. The ground was gray and the sky pink as the predawn. There was a glowing oval of light in the distance. It was the only thing there, in that empty gray place.

I began to walk forward when a hand clasped my arm. It was weird looking, having a strange golden cast to it. I stared up at its owner, a man in black robes. His shoulder length white hair fluttered slightly as if a breeze touched them. I felt a distinct sense of déjà vu when I looked into his golden eyes.

"There is danger in that path, Little Dragon. Avoid the Dark Stranger. He brings pain and deceit," he said.

I shuddered. How did he know my father's nickname for me? I hadn't been called that since before the war, before my father was killed.

"Should you need help, all you must do is call for me," the golden man continued, smiling at me softly. "And I will come."

I woke then, shivering with fear. This dream wasn't like my other dreams. Usually, I don't remember. But whenever I remember a dream, it always comes true. I shivered and looked up at my wall. In a frame was a picture I had drawn when I was very young. I must have been about four or five, judging by the quality of my stick figures. But for some reason, something else caught my attention about it.

One of the stick figures was wearing black. His face was yellow. His hair was colored with scribbled white crayon. I paled a little. My mind raced, looking for the elusive memories of the drawing. My mother had told me that it was of my imaginary friend and I, from when I was still in preschool. I remembered then what she had said I called him: "Raistlin."


	2. Back to School, the New Guy VS the New T...

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 5th AC 205

I have returned to classes at the Saint Anastasia Academy for Boys and Girls. These are the final months of my high school education. I'm not quite sure what I'll do with myself. I haven't really made any plans. I told them I was deferring from going to college directly so that I could figure out what I was going to do. I'm not even sure if going to school is what's right. I seem to like it here too much. This town, Raccoon City, is very small and quaint. It's only major point of interest is the Academy, a private boarding school. I enjoy it though. It's quiet and beautiful in the winter, as most out of the way upstate New York towns are meant to be.

There's a new boy at school. He's about my age and is in all my classes. He's very cute and the school uniform compliments him well. He's muscular and tanned, as if he's been exercising outside a lot. He's got the most beautiful chocolate eyes, like dark chocolate. And his hair! What I wouldn't give to touch that short black stuff! It looks spiky but I can tell that it must be very soft. He's also got the most lovely name I've ever heard: Merllun Uth Velgar. He comes from the colonies, apparently. L2 cluster, I think. It fits with his odd accent.

But, he seems kind of odd. He really suffers around machines. Sometimes, I think the lights scare him. He really seems to have a problem with any electronic devices. It's like he's jinxed or something. I've really never seen anyone break a brand new calculator but, somehow, he did.

We also have a new modern history teacher. His name is Father Maxwell. He seems to be really young to be teaching us. He can't be more than twenty-five. He's really nice and laughs very loudly. He doesn't seem like a Father, either. He wears his hair very long and I can say I've never seen anything quite like it. It is a brilliant chestnut color and he keeps it in a braid, a very long braid. I swear the man has more than three feet of hair.

I got a sense of something from Father Maxwell. He seemed to have an almost predatory air about him, as if he was a wolf or something wild. I noticed he had scars on his hands and arms. When I looked into his purple eyes, I saw something in there: the scars were not just on his arms. I saw a darkness borne of struggle in there, faint hints of hope bursting here and there. But, I looked away. There was something else in there, too. Something that was too cold and dead for me to want to see. I wondered if he had been a soldier in the war. That might explain that pain I saw.

Father Maxwell immediately informed us of our new assignment. We would be studying the war in detail. The way he said we were to approach it as if it were a lesson in and of itself made me think. He had to have been in the war. He must have lost someone or something precious. He spoke of it with an angry respect in his voice.

Merllun did something very stupid and pissed off Father Maxwell. He asked a simple question, really. "What's a Gundam?" he asked with a confused expression. "I've heard about it from other kids."

Father Maxwell gave him a look that could freeze over hell. "A Gundam," he began through clenched teeth. "A Gundam is a machine of war. They were instrumental in the course of the War for the defense of the people, colonies and Earth itself."

Merllun seemed a little startled by the fury of our new teacher and bowed politely to him. "I'm really sorry, Father Maxwell, sir. I kind of had amnesia from a bad fall. I don't remember a lot of things. I didn't mean to offend you, sir."

Our new teacher arched an eyebrow. "Very well. I'll excuse your ignorance. But I expect you to work harder to remember." He returned to the whiteboard and began to speak. A long lecture about his expectations, as I recall. Merllun seem to smirk from his seat. He had avoided disaster, for now. He had really irked Father Maxwell. I suspect our teacher was a soldier after all. Maybe he had a link to the Gundams, too. I don't know, but I'm going to find out.


	3. Thoughts on the Dark Stranger, An Appear...

Strength of the Dragon

By: RasitlinofMetallica

Jan 10, AC 205

Once again, my dreams have been odd. I saw him again, my 'imaginary' friend. He appeared in my dream and once again told me to beware of the dark stranger, whatever that means. I wondered if he meant Father Maxwell. The man certainly is creepy and rather stern. And that sense I got from him, too. It felt like I was staring into a vacuum, as if a black hole was hidden in his soul. Somehow, I think I'm wrong. He's really a very nice man with a good humor. I suppose the war left a deep mark on him to make such a darkness in his heart.

We've been studying from the book called "Lost Innocence." It was written about seven years ago, supposedly an effort of the pilots and others who had been key players in the war. The book is considered most accurate, as it was divided into two parts. There were the personal stories of those involved and then the combined history, starting when it should with the assassination of the pacifist Heero Yuy. Father Maxwell compares the war to the First World War. He says that, too, was started by an assassination. I looked it up. He was right.

I talked with Merllun about the War, right after class. He's a curious one, that boy. He asked me where the pilots were now and why they decided not to put their pictures in the book. I wondered myself. Something flipped on in my head. A sense, an idea, an epiphany? I don't know. I began to giggle and Merllun looked at me as if I had gone mad. I told him that I think Father Maxwell must have been one of the pilots.

Merllun didn't believe me. He wanted proof. I explained to him that the war was ten years ago and the book said each pilot had been fifteen at the time. He didn't look impressed by my reasoning. I persisted. Since Father Maxwell is about twenty-five and was most likely a soldier from the way he handles himself, he's about the right age and fit to be one of the pilots.

Merllun started to argue my logic when I suddenly caught a glimpse of Raistlin. He had just appeared, standing near the lockers as if he was always there. I must have gone white, because Merllun asked if I was all right and offered to escort me to my next class. I told him I was fine, but when I looked back there was nothing there.

I wonder what's happening to me.


	4. I see Raistlin, a Fainting Spell

Strength of the Dragon

By: RaistlinofMetallica

January 14, 205

I fear I am losing my mind. Every so often, Raistlin just appears. It's the most disturbing and frightening thing. Just this morning, he scared the living hell out of me by appearing behind me in the ladies room as I washed my hands. I must have jumped three feet into the air. He never speaks. He just STANDS there, hands folded in front of him. It's so aggravating!

Then, in history class, he appeared again. Father Maxwell walked right through him, and Raistlin didn't seem to notice. But, strangely, Father Maxwell did. He shivered a little and made a slight gesture with his fingers. Raistlin seemed to react to that. He started to vanish, but stayed. He then began to walk around the teacher, as if examining him.

Father Maxwell seemed to definitely detect something moving around him and clearly didn't like it. Raistlin moved his hands and things became very odd. The students in the classroom seemed to shimmer with pale blue light. Merllun, however, had a slightly odd reddish hue around him. Raistlin glimmered with his golden light. Father Maxwell was a sweeping vortex of blacks and purples, red blood pouring from his wrists, stomach and forehead. His face was like a skull.

I must have fainted or something, because the next thing I knew, I was on the floor. Merllun was looking down at me and so was Father Maxwell. They were asking if I was all right. I told them I felt a little lightheaded. Father Maxwell ordered Merllun to escort me back to my dorm room to be sure I got there okay.

As we walked, I distinctly noted Raistlin keeping pace with us. Merllun tried to make conversation with me on the way. He was a welcome distraction. I asked him what his name meant. He said he didn't know. I suggested that it meant Merlin of Velgar. He asked me who Merlin was. I'd forgotten that he has partial amnesia. So, I explained to him that Merlin was a great wizard who could see the future and helped King Arthur, one of the greatest knights of all time. He looked amused. It made him even cuter.

But, our walk ended all too soon and here I am, in my dorm room. And there HE sits, like a silent gold statue. He just sits and watches. I want to strangle him. I want to scream at him. I want to slap him. Anything that would make him give me a response. But I know I can't hurt what I can't touch. Oooooh... how I want to disembowel him right now! It would serve him right for scaring the hell out of me this morning.

I wish he would stop staring at me! He's so damn irritating! I wonder how Father Maxwell got him to start to disappear. I'd love to find out. Poof! Don't stare at me, pervert! Hah...


	5. An Interlude at Deurghast

Strength of the Dragon

By: RaistlinofMetallica

We are on Krynn now, in a place called Deurghast. The evil that pervades this former temple to a false god is all encompassing and deadly silent. Men and women are working to construct an altar, completely silent in their work. But their silence is one of anticipation and glee. These workers are truly Knights of Tahkisis. When all the others accepted the death of the goddess, these ones had remained faithful. Their goddess would return and they would be the honored ones.

We turn away from these hard-working knights and slip through the passageways, unseen and unheard, as only we observers can. It is in one of the rooms that we find a woman hunched over a desk. She is lean and her face resembles that of a sandblasted desert dweller. Her skin is so darkly tanned that it resembles leather and her bright blue eyes flash with fire. She might have been pretty, once, long ago. But time and battle turned her into a vicious beast and her looks reflected it.

Might we wonder as to what she's doing? Ah, let us have a look. She patiently translates a difficult piece of ancient common to newer terms. She is absorbed with the translation completely. She does not want to get it wrong. To do so would mean to lose valuable information about the rising of the goddess and the ritual that must be performed. She growls in frustration and looks to a glass ball on the desk.

She rises suddenly, stretching her limbs, and moves closer to the delicate orb. She whispers something unintelligible and then speaks, "Show me the key."

The orb glows with a brilliant light and dims to a softer brilliance. Colors and forms swirl in a dizzying madness. Then, there is an image. A young woman, likely still in her teens, stood next to a young man, about the same age as her. They laughed as they talked, merriness surrounding them. The girl had brown hair that slightly curled around her neck and chin, with soft bangs that completed the frame of her delicate face. Her amber eyes sparkled with delight. The young man seemed rugged compared to her with his tanned skin and short black hair.

"There you are," the lean woman says with a slight sneer. "You will not be laughing for long." She begins to chuckle to herself, a dark mindless laugh tearing from her in cruel peals.

A shadow moves, taking advantage of the distraction to leave this madwoman behind. I suggest we take its path. After all, we wouldn't want to be found out, would we?


	6. Jasmine Rose and The Ghost

Strength of the Dragon

By: RaistlinofMetallica

January 16, AC 205

I had gotten an appointment with Jasmine Rose, the one psychic in town who has been called truly gifted. She is a weird one, according to many, but she strikes me more as a tortured spirit. I had heard she had not had a pleasant childhood. From my friend Ceci, I had heard that her talent was genuine. This is not as uncommon as it sounds, mind you. Many people have the psychic sensitivity, but very few speak of it. In this day and age, it is a danger to admit you have such power. New-Type humans are not all well loved.

I met her in her home, Raistlin following as usual - I think I'm beginning to get used to seeing him now. She had a collection of trinkets and gemstones displayed in her comfortable living room. She offered me a strong tea and gently asked to see my hands.

"Here," she said, indicating my palm. "There are strange things at work here."

I didn't understand what she meant. "I came to you about a spirit. He's been following me around."

"No wonder, then," Jasmine said quietly. "There is a strong aura around you. Even your hands bear the marks of great potential. You are most likely stronger than I am in the psychic arts."

I was puzzled and I supposed it showed.

"How do you know there is a spirit?" she asked me, releasing my hand.

I told her, "I see him as if he is as solid as you or I. People pass through him though and do not see him. When I was little, he was my imaginary friend. I haven't seen him since then. But, now..."

"That explains the golden one that's standing behind you," she noted.

I turned my head and, sure enough, Raistlin was standing behind me. "Don't sneak up on me!" I snapped at him on instinct.

He mocked a frown and seemed to chuckle.

"A golden angel," Jasmine said, rising. "I wonder who he is. Perhaps Uriel or even Pyriel?"

I looked at her and sighed, "His name is Raistlin. He doesn't have wings either."

"That is where you and I see thing differently," the psychic stated, retrieving a flawless crystal ball from her bookshelf. "To me, I see an angel wrapped in golden light with wings of silver."

I shot a glance at the ghost. He shrugged and smirked.

"He is here but not here, I can tell," she noted, peering through the crystal before replacing it. "It's like he's a shadow or something... No, more like a lingering image of a past self."

That I hadn't expected. I looked at him. "He's me?"

Raistlin suddenly looked very flattered and laughed.

"I take it that was a big no," Jasmine observed dryly. "I meant that whatever form he's taking is more like what he used to be, not what he is."

I sighed heavily, "So, what do you think he is?"

"My best guess is that he was someone who was very concerned about you," the psychic said. "Even though he's gone on, part of him has come back to you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I've been getting readings and senses lately that something is not well," Jasmine said, seriously. "It's a feeling of impending change. I didn't really understand what it was about. But, having met you, I know now that whatever's coming, you were meant to be a part of. Perhaps, your guardian is just here to help you."

An impending change? Part of what? Raistlin, a guardian? I am so confused. Why would a spirit be concerned about me? I'm not that special.


	7. Basketball, Friends, and Prom Dresses

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 18, AC 205

Oh, forgive me! I haven't been able to write since the other day. I was so exhausted from yesterday that I just fell into bed and didn't write a thing! To top it off, I spent the day being dragged around the mall!

Yesterday, I had a basketball match after school. Normally, those are no big deal. The game was going wonderfully and I was having a lot of fun. Then, when I was running down the court to intercept a pass, Raistlin appeared right in front of me. I didn't stop, knowing he wasn't solid. It felt like I slammed into a brick wall and I was actually knocked on my ass. I looked up at him. Where he should have been, there was a great darkness that snaked and formed above me. I couldn't make it out in my absolute horror and then I saw the flash of a scythe. All went dark.

Apparently, I fainted. I woke up in the locker room with a damp towel on my head. The coach asked if I was okay. I nodded and told him I must have been a little dehydrated. He decided to bench me for the remainder of the game. I was okay with that. From my seat on the bench, I saw Father Maxwell watching the game with muted interest. I wondered why he was here. He didn't need to be.

So when I got home, I collapsed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep. Just on the edge of consciousness, I saw Raistlin sitting next to me on my bed. He seemed to smile softly, his hand lingering over my head. I was so tired that I just slipped into dreamless sleep.

A pounding on my door woke me from my nice restful sleep. It persisted and was accompanied by the shouting of my best friend, Ceci. Unable to ignore her, I shouted that I was coming and she should hold her goddamned horses. There was a black cloak thrown over me. I didn't own anything like it and wondered where it came from. It was velvet and had a slight perfume of roses to it. Something else, too. Cinnamon, I think. I don't know. It was cold in the dorms and I was grateful for its warmth.

Opening the door, my perky blonde friend sat there with an impish grin. I wondered how much coffee she'd had. "Come on, Gabby! We're going to the mall!" she blurted, practically bouncing.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, glaring at her sleepily.

She smiled and looked at the velvet cloak. "Oh! This is beautiful! I didn't know you had a cloak."

"What time is it, Cecilia?" I grumbled at her, annoyed.

The blonde looked up at me. She was at least a foot shorter than me. Honestly, she's a shrimp to be a senior. "It's noon, you goofball and you promised me."

Thus, I found myself at the nearest mall with the blonde bouncing creature. Ceci's a good friend and all, but she's a bit on the hyperactive side. She's also a profoundly hedonistic creature and has had more boyfriends in a week than most girls have in a lifetime. She's a riot to be around and enjoys trying to pick out new boyfriends for me. She's picked me several gay guys and three jerks. Yet, she's still convinced that she'll eventually pick me a good one.

We were looking at some prom dresses - as every girl knows she must have her dress for senior prom - when Ceci spied Merllun. He was wandering around the men's section of the department store, apparently looking for pants of the right size. Ceci ran over to him before I could stop her.

The next I knew, a blushing Merllun was dragged over to where we were looking at dresses. Ceci was yammering on about helping us out and handed me a pile of dresses. She promptly shoved me into the dressing room and proceeded to make me try on every single dress she had picked out for me. The little blonde imp then pushed me out each time so that Merllun could get a look at the dresses. I have never seen a boy blush so hard. I am also going to kill Ceci for that whole debacle.

At least when I came back to my dorm, I had some peace and quiet. Raistlin had appeared, but he seems to be dozing. I have never seen a sleeping ghost or guardian before. Still, I can't help but wonder why I would need a guardian spirit? Could it be because I have a psychic gift? I don't really know. I think I'll go buy an Ouijia board and see if I can get some answers. Knowing my luck, it won't work or I'll get a devil or something.


	8. Death Dreams, Ouijia Boards and Ceci

Strength of the Dragon

By: RaistlinofMetallica

January 20, 205

I fear my dreams. I have dreamt of something so terrible, I cannot bear to think of its meaning. Every detail lingers, fresh on my mind. Raistlin stood in my dream, a book in one hand and a staff in the other. On a table, a gold hourglass poured sulfuric smoke into the space. A silver sword lay next to the hourglass, gleaming with polished beauty. To the left of Raistlin, there stood a tall figure cloaked entirely in black. I could only see his pale, thin hands and pale chin. He held a scythe delicately as if it would break if he held it too fast. To the right of Raistlin, there stood a knight in black armor with a helmet shaped like a skull.

Raistlin bowed his head and I briefly saw the outline of wings spreading from his shoulders. He spoke, but I didn't hear him. I called out, begging him to say his message again. This time, I heard it. "Beware the dark stranger."

I cannot be sure what he meant. In fact, I don't even know what to make of it all. Both of the figures next to him resembled death. I don't know who they are, but one of them might be the stranger I was warned of. Which one will be my executioner, I wonder?

The impending change that Miss Rose spoke of must be pretty dangerous if two deaths are present. This makes me wonder. I have been having these warning dreams for a while now. Since the New Year, actually. That might have something to do with it. I still recall the dragons from that dream. What might dragons have to do with dark strangers?

On a lighter note, Ceci showed up yesterday with her Ouijia board. She was convinced she was going to prove to me that Merllun would make a good date for me. I think Blondie needs to cut back on her caffeine intake. Raistlin was present and watched with interest as Ceci and I played the game.

"Will Merllun be a good match for Gabby?" Ceci asked, giving me a mischievous wink.

The little pointer jumped suddenly. We both leapt back. Raistlin looked thoughtful. Then, the little plastic piece landed gently on 'Yes.' Ceci clutched onto my arm in terror. "It moved. It moved. It really moved," I could hear her muttering.

"Is that you, Raistlin?" I asked, glaring at him.

The pointer whirled up and landed on 'Yes' again.

Ceci looked at me, bewildered. "Who's Raistlin?"

"He's my spirit guardian," I said, totally calm.

The pointer dropped on 'Yes' yet again.

Ceci glared daggers at me and then roared, "You have a guardian spirit and you forgot to tell me?"

The pointer moved over several letters and we watched curiously.

"She sounds like my sister?" we wondered aloud.

Ceci growled and glared at the board. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The pointer danced again across the letters.

"He says, he's a sentimental fool," I read.

She then smirked, an evil glint in her eyes. "Are you a pervert ghost?"

The pointer flew to 'No.'

She swore under her breath. "Damn."

The pointer moved again.

"He called you a 'cheeky girl,'" I noted, with a smile.

Ceci sighed, "So he's British, then?"

Raistlin laughed silently. The pointer dropped onto 'No.'

"Sorry, girl," I grinned. "Better luck next time."

The pointer moved to 'Goodbye.' Raistlin waved to me and simply faded away.

Ceci pouted. "Pooh, I wanted to ask him some more questions."

"So did I," I sighed. I really had some good ones, too. Who's the dark stranger? What is happening to me? Who are you? Why me? So many questions I need answered. Somehow, I know he has the answers.


	9. An Overheard Conversation and a Gundam P...

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 21, AC 205

I'm not sure Father Maxwell is really who he says he is. In class, he's a nice guy and a really smart teacher, but once you get outside... Well, that's another story entirely. He was talking to someone in the library this morning really quietly. I had been looking around the theology section for some reference books on symbols when I happened to recognize his voice. It was bad of me to eavesdrop, I know, but it sounded so odd that I couldn't help but overhear.

"Well, Odin?" he said quietly. "Have you managed to trace the energy spike?"

A man's voice, deep and toneless, answered, "Yes. The spike came from your current area. We found the second spike in England."

"Two? Why didn't you tell me there were two?" Father Maxwell hissed.

Odin, I assumed, replied coldly, "It wasn't important. Constantine has it under observation."

"You still should have warned me."

"And you? Have you found the target?"

"Yes. She's a student. A good one, too."

I wondered who they were talking about. I clutched the symbol dictionary I had found to my chest, listening very quietly.

"Have you contacted her?"

"No. I don't think there's any need to yet."

"Why not?"

"She's not in danger. Unless something drastic happens, I won't interfere."

"What about the World Jumper?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if he really is a jumper. He hasn't made any significant slip-ups since I first met him."

I had no idea what they were talking about. It sounded so weird, like it didn't belong on this earth.

"Hn. Don't let down your guard just because he's gotten better at hiding it."

"Sheesh! I'm not an idiot, you know. I don't need to be reminded all the time, Odin. I'm a Gundam pilot, for Christ's sake!" Father Maxwell hissed, irritably.

Inwardly, I cheered. I had been right about my suspicions. Father Maxwell had been in the war! A Gundam pilot, too!

"An ex-Gundam pilot," Odin chastised.

"Same to you, buddy." Father Maxwell seemed to pause a moment and then added, "I'm a bit concerned, though. The girl seems to have fainting spells. Not five days ago, she looked like she'd seen the devil before keeling over in the Varsity Girls Basketball game."

I drew in a sharp breath. That was me he was talking about!

"I heard something," my teacher said quietly. "I'll call you later."

I hastily walked out of the stacks and slid into the narrow hallway where the photocopier was kept. I watched as Father Maxwell exited the rows of books and looked around. He shoved his hands into his pockets and then quietly left the library. I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't seen me.

What did he want with me? And who was the World Jumper? I still don't know who the damn dark stranger is! But why would a Gundam pilot want to contact me if I was in danger? I want answers, damn it! Instead, I just get questions! This is so frustrating!


	10. A Dreaming Conversation, Feelings

Strength of the Dragon

By: RaistlinofMetallica

January 22, AC 205

I had a troubling dream last night. Merllun was in it, which was very odd. He was wearing the armor of a knight and held a helmet shaped like a skull under his arm. I thought the armor was both wonderful and scary. It had lilies, skulls and dragons etched into the dark surface. It was so complicated and, yet, so disturbing. Well, the skulls and stuff seemed to be in really poor taste. He kind of reminded me of the knight of death I saw in my other dream, but much nicer and less threatening.

Merllun was smiling at me and holding out his hand, as if he was offering to help me to my feet. He looked so gentle and kind. My heart felt like it melted. Oh, my god! I think I'm falling in love! Stupid! I can't believe I just wrote that! Ahem, moving on...

Then, Raistlin appeared and he seemed very angry. This time, I swore I could make out wings coming from his shoulders. He raised his hands and everything swirled around us. I felt dizzy. It passed and I found we were in a hospital room, standing over a bed. Merllun, sleeping, lay in the bed. He had bandages on his arms and cheeks and a large bandage around his head. I got the distinct impression that he wasn't himself anymore.

I got mad and turned to Raistlin. "What did you do?"

"I protected you," he answered, a distinctly childlike tone in his voice.

I was still quite mad and demanded, "From what? Merllun? Why?"

"I saved you from the bad people," he said, seeming to become smaller.

Answers! Finally! "Who are the bad people?"

"His friends," Raistlin shrugged, indicating the sleeping figure.

That wasn't an answer. I was growing frustrated with his generalizations. "Why would he let them hurt me?"

"Would he, I wonder?" he answered, now resembling a small boy of about six years or so. He still looked the same, but younger and, well, cuter. Okay, he was a damn cute little kid!

I blushed a little. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's your deal, Little Dragon. I'm just here to help you figure it all out," he smirked, wagging a finger at me with a mischievous wink.

I blushed bright red. Damn him! "Well, maybe you can tell me what his friends want with me?"

"Oh, yes. That I can do," Raistlin said, authoritative in his manner. He pulled his six-year old form up as much as possible and then began to speak. "They want to use your soul to resurrect a goddess. But I think Merllun has become quite taken by you and may not let them hurt you when he takes you to Home."

Well, that put it bluntly. Woo-hoo, my soul's going to be used to resurrect a goddess. This, mind you, is just peachy to a girl who's been in a Catholic private school for seven years... not! "Why me? And where's this Home?"

"I can't tell you why. It's not for me to tell you," the boy sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "But Krynn is where Home is."

I wanted to tell him to damn the rules, but instead, I asked him, "Why do you protect me?" I kneeled down and looked him right in those golden eyes of his.

"I like you," he smirked, giving me a nonchalant shrug. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "When you need me, if you need me, you just call for me, okay?" he said, drawing back and glaring into my eyes.

I woke up then and really felt more exhausted than when I had gone to bed. Well, at least I found out some stuff from him. Not everything, but a good amount. I wonder where Krynn is? I've never heard of it before. Time for a trip to the library!

Which leaves the situation with Merllun. I really like him a lot. Okay, I admit it... I want to ask him out! Raistlin said that Merllun was taken with me, and, to top it off, he had actually suggested that the boy would be a good match for me during the Ouijia board calamity the other day. But if Merllun is supposed to take me to Krynn, then shouldn't I be wary of him? Damn this fine mess I'm in! Maybe I should talk to Father Maxwell about this. After all, he is a Gundam pilot, right? And he's supposed to be looking out for me, according to what I overheard yesterday. I'll just leave out the whole bit about prophetic dreams and the protective ghost.


	11. Advice, Conversation, Revelation

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 23, AC 205

I went to Father Maxwell's house after school today. He lives right next to campus in a pretty white house. I really did need some advice. That dream from yesterday has been driving me nuts! His wife answered the door. She's very pretty. Her eyes are dark purple and she has black hair that's just a little longer than mine. Her hair graces the middle of her neck while mine just curls up slightly around my jaw line. She showed me into the living room while she went to fetch her husband.

It was here I had the distinct opportunity to meet their daughter. She was an adorable toddler, with dark purple eyes and shoulder-length chestnut hair. She saw me and quickly waddled over to me. "I'm Gemma," she lisped at me, with a huge grin.

"I'm Gabby," I told her.

She looked at me with an impish glint in her eyes and proudly puffed herself up to her full height. "I'm TWO!" she exclaimed, with great importance.

"You're very smart," I told her, smiling softly.

The little girl beamed with delight and giggled, "You're a pretty dragon!"

She ran off into another room before I could ask her what she meant. I sunk into the couch. It was soft and cozy. I wasn't waiting very long.

Father Maxwell appeared and sat down in one of the armchairs. "Would you like anything?" he offered politely.

"No, thank you," I answered, sitting up. "I came to ask you for some advice."

He nodded, "On anything in particular?"

"Merllun," I said, blushing. "I kind of really like him and he's really nice. I was told he likes me a lot and, well, I enjoy spending time with him at school..."

The ex-Gundam pilot raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the matter? It sounds like you have the start of a great relationship."

"Well, I kind of have this little part of my brain that keeps nagging me and telling me that I'll be in danger," I admitted. Okay... I left out the part that the 'little voice' was a spirit called Raistlin. But he would have thought I was nuts!

Whatever he had been about to say was instantly cut off by the screaming and giggling of children. Gemma ran through the room followed by a black-haired child with a long braid. I can safely assume that was her older brother. They chased each other in circles around their father, hollering and laughing at the top of their little lungs.

"Kagé! Gemma!" Father Maxwell intoned sternly. "I am meeting with a student. If you're going to chase each other, do it outside!"

Both children stopped and turned to face him with pouting faces. Their father was unmoved. Sensing defeat, the terror children ran out of the room to some other part of the house. I heard quite a clamor coming from somewhere. I shudder to think what mischief those two had found.

"I swear," Father Maxwell sighed with a tired edge. "Those two will be the death of me." He shook his head with a grin and then looked at me. "As I was about to say, maybe you're afraid he'll break your heart."

Bam! Confusion flew out the window. That was the most logical thing I'd ever heard. It made sense. It made perfect sense! I thanked him profusely.

"I'm glad I could help," he said, smiling. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink? Cocoa? Coffee?"

I declined politely and told him his children were very cute.

"Kagé and his little sister are the most adorable little devils you will ever encounter," he remarked with an amused air.

I am inclined to believe him. I left their home, feeling a thousand times better. It's snowing and the winds are really biting, but I felt so relieved right then that I didn't even feel the sting of the ice hitting my cheeks on the walk back.

Of course, Raistlin was already there when I entered my dorm. He looked at me curiously. Ceci's Ouijia board was still in my room. I put it down on the floor, got myself a hot cup of cocoa, and sat down to 'talk' with him.

_Hello, Little Dragon._

"Hi, Raistlin," I said, sipping my cocoa.

_You're late today._

"I went to Father Maxwell's house. I wanted to ask him for some advice," I explained.

_And?_

"I got what I needed to hear," I smiled at him and returned my eyes to the board for his response.

_That is good._ He smiled at me.

"Um," I wondered aloud for a moment. "His daughter called me a 'pretty dragon.' Do I have something to do with them?"

_Yes._ He seemed to look nervous and a little concerned. Hmmm...

"What do I have to do with dragons, other than my name?" I asked, mulling over my dreams and little details here and there.

_I am not allowed to say._ He bowed his head and seemed intent upon studying his hands. Avoiding the subject much? I think so!

"Well, then at least tell me what I mean to you," I sighed in exasperation.

_You're an old friend. But,_ he paused a moment and then moved to kneel next to me. He hugged me, though I could only feel the intangible coldness of the dead, and drew back with a sad expression. _I think of you like a daughter. Ever since you first asked me to protect you from the nightmares of the future, I found my heart regarding you as a daughter._

Realization dawned on me. No wonder he feels he must protect me! And no wonder he calls me by the nickname only my father used.

"You must have been lonely," I sighed, sadly. I certainly couldn't comfort him with a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

_Yes._ He seemed to sigh and regarded me. _You saw me and weren't afraid. You weren't afraid of me._

"It wouldn't be very dragon-like to be scared of a spirit, would it?" I giggled, poking at his shoulder. Okay, through his shoulder! He's a ghost, sheesh!

He smiled, looking at me with a faint humor. _Nope. That wouldn't be very dragon-like at all._

"I must have been really cute as a kid to worm my way into the heart of a ghost!" I chortled, pointing at my old drawing. "Not like that little stick figure!"

_You were cute enough to turn the devil into a simpering lump of putty._ Raistlin seemed to be laughing now.

"You're a witty one, aren't you?" I said, reading his statement with a chuckle.

_True, I have been called such. You're not too shabby yourself._ He nodded to emphasize his point.

"You flatter me," I said, staring into my cocoa with a blush.

_You were very good at speaking circles around others when you were,_ he paused again, as if he had caught himself. _When you were my friend._

"You mean a past life, right?" I said, curious.

_Yes._

"What was I like?" I asked.

_I am forbidden from saying._

"Why?" I blurted, anger rising.

_I am uncertain._ He looked a little confused.

"I guess I'm supposed to find out for myself, huh?" I sighed, shooting a glance at him.

_That's the idea, Little Dragon. That's the idea._ He seemed to sigh heavily and waved his hand. The pointer moved to "Goodbye."

"Goodnight, Raistlin, my guardian," I said softly as he disappeared.

What a bloody long day!


	12. Interlude of Concern Among Dark Allies

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

We return now to Deurghast, temple of false gods and home of dark deeds. As before, our passing goes unnoticed. After all, we are but the silent observers here and no more than that in this place. We once again enter the office of the lean woman with the sand blasted face. She lounges, patiently, her flashing eyes regarding the young dark knight who stands before her. She brings to mind the feeling of a panther, a lean deadly appearance even in a state of relaxation.

"How fares the situation?" she asked, finally, an impatient air to her tone.

The young dark knight bowed formally. "He has gained her trust."

"What of the key? Does she suspect us?" she asked, a strange flame in her eyes.

The knight shook his head. "He did not report any behavior that might indicate she was aware of our pursuit."

"Good," she said, smiling cruelly. Victory is drawing closer! Her plans were locking into place and there wasn't anything that could stop her now.

A frown on the face of the young knight as he spoke again, "Commander Vanyana, I am concerned about him. He was speaking oddly when I checked on him."

"How so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The knight seemed to sigh as he shook his head. "He sounds like a lovesick girl. You should hear him! All he does is prattle on about the key and, well, it's simply sickening!"

"I see," Vanyana noted. "The book mentioned something about the key having defenses. She's probably charmed him."

The young man shook with horror. "Poor Uth Velgar. I hope will we not have to forcibly take him back."

"He knows his duty," she stated, almost dismissively. "He will not fail us. Besides, you remember what I told you about that world, right? It is a sinful place, where temptations of every kind can rend souls to shreds. He is lucky that he has his sanity still."

The knight nodded, somewhat assured by this. "I still don't like the way he talks about her."

"Don't let it concern you, child," Vanyana said calmly. "You are dismissed."

He bowed and left, retreating back down the corridors of darkness. She watched, a slight snarl on her lips for a boy who had fallen in love with his target.


	13. Feelings of the Heart, Thoughts

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 25, AC 205

Another day of hard work! I spent most of my free time tutoring poor Merllun on modern history. He really does need my help, too. I'm beginning to think that maybe he really doesn't have amnesia. I'm starting to wonder if he ever knew this stuff to begin with. I've had to explain so much to him about technology and sciences in the time since I met him that it's completely ridiculous.

But he makes me laugh, and he helps me out with my books. He brings me coffee and helps me with my groceries. He's so nice to me. I'm staring to believe what Raistlin told me about him in that weird dream. Father Maxwell didn't seem at all concerned and Raistlin hadn't even brought up the subject when I talked with him last.

So, hell! I'm in love with a boy from this weird place called Krynn. I guess that's just life, you know? I mean, Merllun just strikes some part of me that I can't resist. He's courteous, kind, gentle... Look at me, rambling on like this. Ah, it's hopeless. I'm smitten!

And he kisses my hand! It is the cutest thing in the universe! I feel like some sort of princess or something when he does that. He makes me feel special, you know, and not in an "I have amazing psychic powers" way. Not that I don't mind having a spirit guardian, mind you, but it was kind of creepy the first time Raistlin began showing up. Especially when he surprised me in the bathroom that time.

I should probably ask Raistlin's opinion about Merllun. I mean, he follows me around often enough that he would have seen him. He's a smart ghost, too, so I expect I'll get a detailed report from him. After all, he is my spirit guardian and I should ask him.

I have to stop writing now. I have a test tomorrow in modern history. There is no way I'm going to succeed if I don't study for this thing. How can you win against a teacher who knows the stuff because he lived it? It's simply amazing! I should go now.


	14. Zodiacs and Love

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

January 26, AC 205

WHEW! Thank God that test is over! Gah... I swear my brain was jelly afterwards. Curse that Father Maxwell and his evil tests! Poor Merllun. He also looked like his brain had been cooked afterwards. So, when he offered to hang out with me in the library during my free period, I gladly accepted.

I was doing some research on my astrology. I thought that maybe it might have something to do with what was happening and why I was considered so special. I mean, wouldn't you be curious as to why someone would specifically want your spirit to resurrect a goddess? I sure as hell am!

Merllun was curious about what I was doing. "What is all that?" he asked, pointing at the book I was reading.

"This? It's about the Celtic Zodiac," I said, lifting it up. "These crazy druids made it up thousands of years ago."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, what does it say?"

"Basically, the Celtic Druids believed that everyone had a guardian planet, a guardian tree, and a guardian animal. There are thirteen signs," I said. "Here, see?" I showed him the diagram.

He nodded, looking up at me. "So what are you on this?"

"Okay," I sighed, looking at my notebook. "I was born on March 18 of AC 187. So, that makes me an Alder, a Hawk and my planet is Mars."

Merllun smiled. "You're almost eighteen."

"Not for a while yet, smarty," I teased. I pulled over another book. "This book's on the Chinese Zodiac. It has twelve animals that each represent a year."

The boy examined the book intently. "I see. And these numbers tell you the year, right?"

"Yes. See, there's 187," I pointed out, "The year of the dragon." In retrospect, I realized this was very odd, having yet another thing that calls me a dragon.

He nodded, smirking. "A good year."

"Well," I asked, poking him with my pen. "When were you born?"

With a slight shrug, Merllun looked at the Celtic book again. "Ah," he said, pointing to the Rowan. "February first, 187."

"You're a rabbit, then," I told him.

He looked puzzled. "Wouldn't I be a dragon?"

"No. The book's inaccurate like that. You see, the Chinese New Year falls in February of that year because the Chinese Zodiac is on a lunar cycle. To catch up with the regular solar calendar, they have to add a month," I explained. "So, since you were born before the Chinese New Year, you'd be a rabbit."

He rubbed his head and sighed, "This is confusing!"

"Well, your Celtic Zodiac is easier. Look," I said, pointing out the page he was on. "Your tree is the Rowan, your planet is Uranus and your animal is the Green Dragon." Another coincidence that I missed because I was enjoying his company too much.

Merllun looked amused, "What other legends have you Earth girls got?"

"Let's see," I said, picking up the zodiac books and heading for the theology section. Shelving the two books, I spied a book of myths. Bingo! I reached for it, when another book fell off the shelf. It landed open on a page. Curiously, I kneeled down and picked it up. It had fallen open on a page about a goddess.

I started to skim it a bit. Then, something caught my attention. The illustration on the next page was of a five-headed dragon, with the words "Tiamat, the Queen of Dark Dragons." It looked familiar, somehow. A splitting headache started in the center of my forehead. It was excruciating. I felt faint. I fell backwards, landing against something warm and distinctly chest-like as two arms caught me. With a big blush, I looked up to see Merllun.

He looked at me with a worried glance, "Are you okay, Gabby?"

"Yeah," I said, blushing bright red. "Just dizzy, that's all. It's gone now."

He smiled, "That's good."

"You going to let me go or do I have to use my feminine wiles?" I asked, playfully.

With a moment of consideration, he answered, "You may just have to use your feminine wiles."

"A kiss, then, for my knight," I said with a giggle. I had to stand on my toes, but I put a peck on his cheek nonetheless. Did I mention I was blushing bright red?

Well, he looked a little surprised and was blushing just as furiously as I was. It was so sweet. I think my heart must have melted into a puddle of goo.

"Do you want to date me?" I asked, meekly. He still hadn't let go.

Even redder, he nodded. "Yes."

I hugged him then. I don't think I have ever felt more content than in that moment. It was a moment I will never forget.


	15. Choose Your Fate, Merllun's Birthday

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 1, 205

Welcome to my nightmare. I am your host, Gabriela Dei Draghi. Let the torture commence! Hah... Yes, another awful dream. I dreamt that I died. But, oddly enough, I was watching myself die. This was one of those dreams that leaves you wondering "what the hell did I eat last night?"

Well, let's see. I was standing in between two large windows and Raistlin stood in front of me. I looked in the first window. In a ruined world, there stood a cackling maniac of a woman. The image switched to that of a temple, something dark and perverted. I saw myself strapped to an altar. Merllun was there and he was arguing with the maniacal woman. He was dressed in the dark armor. She laughed at him and waved her hand. Several people in the same type of dark armor held him back.

The maniac smirked cruelly and drew a sword. She rammed it into Merllun's stomach. He was not dead yet. She turned and walked to the dark altar. She chanted something incomprehensible and raised the sword. I watched as it plunged into my chest. And the scream of pain from Merllun was unbearable. I turned away from this window, shaking with horror.

I approached the second window. A shimmering palace of crystal gleamed in the window. It shifted to a church made of fluted crystal and gilded with veins of precious metals. Father Maxwell stood before the altar, decked out in full priestly garments. He was smiling widely as he asked something. I could not hear. But a young man with silver hair answered him as he led a veiled woman up to the altar. He withdrew his hand from her arm and gave her a hug, before lifting her veil.

She was ME! ACK! I was watching my own wedding! ARG! Yes, I went three shades of red right there. Merllun was my groom, looking ever so handsome in his tuxedo. Damn his good looks! I can't wait to see him in a tux for real! Father Maxwell was marrying us. I looked into the crowd. I recognized my mother. There was Father Maxwell's wife and kids. There was quite a crowd of people, too. I don't even know who they are, but they're all smiling and having a good time. I think the blonde woman with the buns on the top of her head was a little drunk, though. Even Ceci was present, clinging onto the arm of one of the guys from school. I can't be sure, but I think it was John, the captain of the football team. Poor guy.

I didn't see Raistlin, though. But I felt so good about what I saw in this window. I turned to face Raistlin again.

"Choose your fate," he said, raising his hands.

I answered, "I choose to make my life here. I choose my heart above all else."

Raistlin smiled at me and nodded. He seemed pleased.

I woke up feeling strangely comforted.

Well, enough of that weirdness. I realized two minutes later that it was Merllun's birthday and shrieked as I ran to get ready for school. Classes were excruciatingly slow today, too. I was practically jumping in my seat all day. FINALLY, when classes were over, I grabbed Merllun.

"It's your birthday today," I said, smiling. "Want to do anything special?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather spend time with you."

"I'll feel guilty if I don't do something to celebrate," I countered, fighting that traitorous blush.

He sighed, "You don't need to."

"Yes, I do," I said, grabbing his arm and tugging it. "Do you know how to dance?"

Merllun blushed bright red. "No," he admitted.

"I can teach you," I smirked, tugging his arm some more.

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"I know just the place!" I exclaimed, bubbling over with delight.

There is a local club not more than a mile from campus. It is a nice place to dance and hang out. The owner is a bit eccentric, but we tolerate it. After all, there are only so many decent clubs in the state of New York – and even fewer that are nearby. After grabbing dinner at the excellent Mario's Pizzeria, we went to the club. Merllun was kind of klutzy on his feet and a little awkward at first. Ow, my toes... We had fun though. He kept apologizing for stepping on my feet and I kept telling him that I walk on the bottom anyway.

Maybe that dream isn't so far away.


	16. Like Beauty and the Beast

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 2, 205

Merllun is off meeting up with an old friend of his from L2. So, I'm in my dorm, bored as hell. But I wasn't alone, you know, because Raistlin was here with me. I sometimes forget that he's a ghost. And well, today, I noticed something about him that I hadn't noticed before. There was a hole in his robes: two holes actually, one in the front and one a little lower on the back. I noticed that the skin underneath was bloody and, well, there was a wound there.

"Raistlin, you're bleeding!" I exclaimed, pointing at him in shock.

He looked down at the hole and examined it. He parted the cloth and I could see the wound. It looked like he'd been stabbed. _I am aware of that._

"What happened to you?" I demanded, forgetting that he was a ghost.

He sighed as if it didn't matter. _This is how I died._

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," I said, slapping my forehead. "Care to tell me about it?"

Raistlin sighed and sat on the floor. _Mine is a tragic tale._

"I'm curious," I said, picking up my notebook and a pen. It's hard to talk at length through an Ouijia board.

He looked at me sadly and nodded. _Then, listen well to my story._

"I will," I vowed, readying my pen to write.

He sighed and examined his hands. _I was once a wizard. A very powerful wizard who was feared by everyone and loved by only my drunkard twin brother. People feared me because of my intelligence, my power, and my appearance._

"That's terrible," I said, remembering how my strange dreams had scared my mother and many of the children I had met into distance.

Shaking his head, he continued. _I was ambitious. I was an ambitious fool._

"I don't understand," I said, looking at him curiously.

Raistlin frowned and closed his eyes, as if recalling something unpleasant. _I tried to become a god, to transcend mortality. And I very nearly succeeded._

"What happened?" I asked, curious. Something familiar about this story struck me in the back of my mind, but I listened to my dear friendly ghost.

He sighed heavily and looked at me. _I met a woman in my quest, a cleric of ultimate purity and good. She was as ambitious as I was and was determined that she could redeem me._ He paused, shaking his head. _I used her to further my own plans._

"And?" I asked, leaning forward. This was so interesting!

He frowned again, sadness and frustration creeping over his features. _Against all laws of our orders, against all odds, we...__ A cleric of purity and kindness and a wizard of ambition and pride: we fell in love._

"Like Beauty and the Beast," I murmured absently. Different and, yet, the same.

_Yes,_ he noted. _Like Beauty and the Beast. She told me she loved me but I did not believe myself capable of love nor being loved._

I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to say. How could the living comfort the dead, anyway?

Raistlin looked up, as if to see heaven. _My tale is not yet done. By sheer chance, I discovered that my success would be my doom. I would dwindle to nothingness, alone and empty. It was my greatest fear. The fear that drove me to my ambitions._

"Did you give up the quest?" I asked, curiously.

He nodded, gravely. _Yes. And I was to die for my arrogance. As chance would have it, I was sentenced to an eternal sleep._

"Eternal sleep? That's kind of, well, harsh," I said, thinking of loved ones growing old while you remained forever young.

The ghost seemed to understand what I meant and looked down at his hands again. _The dreams of happiness were a far more excruciating torture, for I knew they could not be. The gods roused me from my dream to help them in their battles against Chaos, the god who brings suffering. But, when I asked to be released, they would not let me go. I remained with them, their amusement being in my power._

"That's wrong! They shouldn't have done that!" I protested, furious for some reason.

The wizard nodded, smirking at me. _True, this was the cruelest torture. But, one day, I asked of them what had happened to the girl I loved, but never dared to tell. They told me,_ he paused, rubbing his eyes a bit. _They told me she died of a broken heart._

I felt awful. I strangely felt guilty, too.

_I didn't take the news well_, he sighed, indicating the tear and the wound beneath. _I killed myself with the blade of the god of good. I wanted to go look for her spirit, to comfort her soul with my own. But, the gods are powerful and made me stay with them even after my suicide._

"That's cruel!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. I was angry. Very angry. But I didn't know why or who I was angry at. "They should have let you go!"

Raistlin arched an eyebrow. _Yes. I did find her, though, waiting for me. We went to the afterlife together and we were both to be reborn. I got bored, though, waiting and stopped to see how you were faring._

"What?" I blinked, rubbing my eyes.

He smirked. _You had a nightmare that night and woke up. You saw me and wanted to know my name. You were about three, I recall. I remember you telling me proudly. You asked me to scare away your bad dreams and I stayed to watch over you._

"I stopped seeing you when I was six," I noted, looking at him curiously.

He seemed to laugh a little. _I had to leave. It was my time to be born again._

"Are you really alive, somewhere?" I wondered aloud.

_Yes, Little Dragon._ He patted my head in an assuring manner, though I could not feel it. _I am alive. This is my memory... the part of my soul that watches over you._

"I want to meet you," I said, smiling. "The new you."

Raistlin nodded. _In time, Little Dragon.__ In time, we'll meet._

"What of your love? Did she get reborn?" I asked, curious.

He smiled. _Yes. She and I are about the same age, now. She's not too far from where I am._

"Where are you, eh?" I prodded, getting excited. Maybe there will be a happy ending for him after all!

_Krynn__, again.__ It's a great place,_ he said, smirking. _I've got to go. My body's waking up._

"Bye, Raistlin," I said, waving to him.

He smiled at me and simply vanished into nothingness.

I wondered why I had gotten angry. I wondered about the guilt I felt. I wondered about the feeling of familiarity his story had given me. Could I have been involved in what happened in his life? I don't know. But now I know that Raistlin is alive, albeit probably looking totally different, but alive nonetheless. I think that's good. And now I know that Raistlin is definitely from Krynn, wherever that is. I hope I will meet him soon. I wonder what he's like now.


	17. Sickness and Deathscythe

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 4, AC 205

I had a really bad day. It was awful. It all started when I spaced out in History class. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and Merllun and John the football captain were holding me down. I had no idea what happened. They said I had just freaked out, screaming about the blood and fire. I don't remember getting a vision. I felt nauseus. Father Maxwell was extremely concerned and sent me to the nurse straightaway.

The nurse, Sister Ginnie, said I had a slight fever and told me to get some rest. But she didn't let me go back to my dorm. I wanted Raistlin to appear. His presence is comforting. But he didn't show up at all. I felt sick then, really sick. I was shivering and burning up at the same time. I was very scared, too. I didn't know what was happening or what I had.

I think I saw someone in the room. A little girl, I think. I couldn't see her very well. She was in white, I could tell. My mind wasn't exactly clear at the moment. Weird things kept floating through my head. Fever dreams, they're called. Dragons appeared, here and there with curious looks about them. Stars burst and appeared out of nothing. A boy in a moon with lightning on his head appeared briefly. There was a planet, too, with three moons. Dragons and books spinning around. I didn't understand it. That's the thing with fever dreams. They never make sense.

I woke up. I don't know how much time had passed. Father Maxwell was in the room. "Hello," I said weakly.

"Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you feel?"

That was an odd way to start a conversation, I noted, dizzy. "Sick."

"Hm," he noted, looking thoughtful. "Not awake yet."

I sighed, raising my hand. "Awake, yet sick as a dog."

"No, you're not awake yet," Father Maxwell said, smiling sadly. "Your memories started to return in class, though. It means you will awaken soon."

Huh? What the hell did that mean? I don't even remember what I was supposedly screaming about. I felt uncomfortable, distinctly scared. "Where's Sister Ginnie?"

"Sleeping," the former Gundam pilot gestured to the stuffy office chair. Indeed, Sister Ginnie was snoring away in the old chair.

I got the impression he'd made her fall asleep, somehow. "What did you do?" I managed weakly.

"Nothing," he sighed, sweeping his hand in a wide gesture.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "You made her go to sleep."

"Well, yes," he noted, smiling absently. "It's within my power to do that. Simple thing, really."

Something came to me, from memory. It was all fuzzy though. "You're death. You're the man with the delicate scythe. The first death," I said, thoughts coming together in jumbled coherence. "You're Deathscythe incarnate. Energy spike... You meant me?"

"You know my Gundam?" Father Maxwell wondered aloud. "How curious." He stared at me, his purple eyes changing, glowing with a weird green fire. My brain shouted 'This is Deathscythe the Hell Gundam, not your teacher!' It made sense, oddly. He smiled, the fire growing to fill his eyes entirely. "Ah, the spike of the New Year... Such a powerful energy signature that it rang through the cosmos!" he exclaimed, drawing his hand into a fist.

I cringed, frightened of this... THING that was my teacher. "The New Year?" I whispered in horror. My dreams had begun on the New Year!

"Only there were two energy spikes," he hissed, grimacing. "They occurred simultaneously, almost impossible to tell them apart. Two beings were reborn. Two beings were entering their eighteenth year."

He was scaring me terribly. "Leave me be!" I spat.

"You will awaken," he said, the demonic glow fading. "I can see that you have the second sight. Then you must know that this is unavoidable."

I didn't want to hear. I felt scared and threatened. I felt like I was in danger. "Raistlin! I need your help!" I shouted, clutching my ears.

Father Maxwell stopped cold. His eyes widened in recognition. "What? What did you say?" he demanded.

My guardian had not come. "Raistlin! Please, help me!" I screamed in desperation.

He frowned and left the room, muttering something about a problem having arisen. Sister Ginnie woke up with a start and set about ministering to my fever. She sent me back to the dorm. Ceci brought me my homework and my bag. She also brought me a book of myths. She knows I love myths. But, I want to be alone right now. Things have become distorted and weird in the last few hours. What is worse, I know Father Maxwell is right.


	18. Tiamat and Books

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 5, AC205

I am going to kill Ceci. The book she brought me... oh god. That book! Normally, I'm fine with myths, but for some reason that book was, well, wrong. Really wrong. I was reading it and suddenly the pictures would move on their own. It was frightening! They would move, whisper to me and then move back. I shut the book and tried to read another. The pictures began to move in that one, too!

After ten more books began doing that, I returned to the book Ceci brought me. I used my notebook to cover the pictures so I could read. When I got to the Babylonian myths, I stopped. There was a small index of the tales and I recognized a name from one of them: Tiamat. It was a little tale called "The Dragon Siblings: Tiamat and Bahamut." I started to get a small headache in the center of my forehead, but I paid it no mind and flipped to the pages in question.

It was weird, but the story seemed familiar to me. The elemental dragons of Tiamat and the metallic dragons of Bahamut wheeled in battle in the story. She fought to destroy and he to protect. Why did he fight his sister so willingly? The book didn't say.

"Because she was corrupted by loneliness and pain," a voice answered my unspoken question.

I looked up. A little girl in a white dress stood before me. She looked exactly like me: even her hairstyle was the same as mine! She has little white lace gloves on her tiny hands and shiny white shoes. "Where?" I breathed, curious.

"Heart," she answered, pointing at my chest.

I forgot the book with the moving pictures. "What?"

"Soul," she said, smiling as she pointed to herself. "Your soul."

Okay, I hadn't expected that. I wondered briefly if my quarantine in my room was already eating at my mind.

"Nope," she said, answering my unspoken question again. "You're fine."

I blinked, surprised and asked, "Who was I?"

"Not a good story," she sighed, shaking her head. "Sad, bad story."

Well, I obviously couldn't get much about my past from her if even she didn't like the 'story.' So, I reasoned that since she responded to questions about Tiamat and Bahamut, I could get some information about them. "Um, did Tiamat know where Krynn is?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"Did Tiamat know Raistlin?" I asked.

"Yes," she giggled, smiling happily. "He was fun."

So, I thought some more. "What made Tiamat lonely?"

"Her big, big brother went away and she loved him very much. It hurt her a lot even though her other brothers stayed," the girl said, wisely. "She looked up to her big, big brother and wished she could be strong and respected like him. None of the other gods liked her very much and, without her big, big brother, she felt very sad and scared. She got angry at everyone and her anger made hate and darkness in her heart and she became an evil goddess."

Well, that's just dandy. "Could Tiamat ever become good again?" I asked, something tilting on the back of my mind.

"Yes," my soul replied, beaming. "If she really truly was good and loving and wanted to be that way."

Cool. Nifty. The evil goddess could become good. "Um," I sighed, scratching my head as I recalled the dream that started this all. "Am I Tiamat?"

"Yes and no. No and yes. All depends on you," she sighed, shrugging.

Uh... Eh... I didn't expect that.

It explains why someone would want to resurrect a goddess using my soul, I guess. Just my luck. Wait until Merllun finds out about this! As if I'd actually tell him something like that. He'd think I was nuts!

"Love is your hope," my soul said to me. Then, she was gone. I put my hand to my chest. It felt warm and I could hear her ever so faintly. "Hope is love," she whispered.

I may not kill Ceci after all. She was only trying to be a good friend. The pictures in the book stopped moving soon afterwards. My fever also went down and I began to feel better. Well, I guess knowing that I was a goddess might have scared this bug into submission. Heh, yeah right. I can't wait to tell Raistlin, though. He'll be so glad to know that I learned who I was! I just hope he shows up, you know. I'm getting worried that I haven't seen him lately.


	19. Interlude of the Moon

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

A young black-haired man paces his floor in frustration, grumbling to himself as he vents his anger. Occasionally, a lightning bolt sparks from the mark of the crescent moon on his forehead. Like the primordial horns of the Goddess, this golden moon scar curves towards the heavens. It is a mark that states the young man's status and duties. He growls and continues to pace, his eyes changing from green to blue and back again.

"You seem troubled," a little boy said, his steel-blue eyes regarding the pacing man with muted interest.

The man snapped venomously, "Do I? I should hope so!"

"Tut-tut, Nuitari," the boy chided, smiling innocently. "You shouldn't be so concerned."

The god glared at the child, his eyes settling on a greenish-blue. "You would be if she was your mother," he said, coldly.

"I must admit, I am naturally worried for her happiness," the boy sighed, running a hand through his curly silver locks. "But you know my concern is that of a father for his daughter."

Nuitari growled and then shook his head. "You should not remember such things, little one. You're too young."

"Am I?" the boy asked, pulling his black trench coat tighter around him. "I think Destiny has made my premature awareness quite possibly as a defense for your mother's new form."

The god regarded the child with curiosity. "Then, what of your presence here? Do you not leave my mother vulnerable?"

"She is not in any danger," the boy said with a smirk, eerily regarding the dark-haired moon god. "Besides, you could always visit your mother, you know. Perhaps in your avatar form?"

Nuitari scowled at the child. "You are insolent, Majere, even now."

"Come, now," the boy said, smiling as his steel-blue eyes seemed to glow. "Surely, you miss your dear mother?"

The god didn't answer.

"I wait for your command," the boy said, formally. "I am, after all, a servant of the gods."

The god did not move for some time, lost in his troubled thoughts.


	20. Harry, Avatars and Maxwell

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 6, AC 205

Something really weird happened today after classes. I was on my way back to the dorms when I saw this really familiar young man standing near the library. I'd never seen him before, but he just gave me the sense of familiarity, you know? It was so odd, too. I think he was about twenty or so and had wild short black hair. It was longer, though, than Merllun's and had loose black bangs that fell into his green-blue eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, with a gray v-necked sweater pulled over. He also wore a black cloak with a coat of arms on it and a striped yellow-and-maroon scarf. There was a golden crescent moon on his forehead that curved towards the sky and a silver earring in his left ear.

I walked over to him, curiously. "Hello. Can I help you?"

"You look well," he noted, looking at me. "I am happy that you are in good health."

Okay, I looked completely confused. "Um, do I know you?"

"Raistlin hadn't mentioned me?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "Pity."

If I had looked totally baffled before, now I was shocked. "You know Raistlin? Where is he?" I demanded. "I'm worried about him!"

"Oh? Raistlin has other duties he must attend to," the man said, simply, raising a thin black eyebrow. "As do I. But he requested that I check up on you."

Well, that was okay, I guess. "Um, what's your name?" I asked.

"I," he smirked, absently, looking towards the sky. "I am called Harry."

Smiling and giving him my hand, I said, "I'm Gabby. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry."

"Likewise," he said, shaking my hand gently. "Now, has Raistlin been treating you well?" he asked, smiling.

I laughed at this. "He is like a friend that will keep all my secrets." I paused and then added, "He said he thinks of me as a daughter and, often, I feel like he really does wish I was his daughter."

"He had no children himself, but often dreamt of having them. You might remind him of one of his dreamed-up children," Harry noted, slightly saddened it seemed by the thought.

Struck with curiosity, I asked, "What is Raistlin like now?"

"He is a precocious eleven year old," the man commented lightly, his eyes sparkling with radiance. "Distinctly puckish and often a little too adventurous in his manner."

That made sense. I figured that he must be about eleven or twelve by now if he was born in 193. "How did you meet him?" I asked, curious about this character that was sent to check up on me.

"I taught him a few things," Harry said, dismissively, and tucked an errant strand of black hair behind his ear.

He taught MY Raistlin? "Are you a ghost?" I wondered aloud, poking his arm. It was sure solid enough.

"No," he replied, coolly. "I'm not."

I slapped my forehead in disbelief. "Oh! Stupid me. You must be his teacher right now. Then," I wondered, logically. "How do you know who he was?"

"You were right the first time," Harry pointed out, with a gentle smirk. "I know who he was because I have taught him many times in many different lives."

My jaw dropped, unconsciously. "But, but," I sputtered, totally confused. "That would make you ancient! How in the name...?"

"I'm a god, Gabby," he sighed, giving me an exasperated look. "I am in avatar form, the only way I can communicate with you without having your head explode."

I reeled in surprise and utter confusion.

"Most of us don't talk through Metatron," he explained, putting a steadying hand on my shoulder. "That's Grandpa's preferred method of talking with mortals."

My head swam. I'd heard Metatron before. Wasn't that the name of the angel that God often talked through? I managed to ask, "God is your grandfather?"

"We call Him the High God. I mean, the High God isn't male or female. He just is," Harry said, smiling as he looked towards the sky. "I call Him Grandpa out of habit. He's a lot of fun and has a great sense of humor. You'll like Him."

I just stood there, looking stunned. "Are there a lot of gods out there?"

"There were a lot of gods before my cousins and I were born," he noted, the crescent mark glowing slightly. For a moment, it turned into a pink scar of lightning bolt, but that vanished when I blinked. "There aren't as many now. Many have died or opted to become like you."

Now, this was familiar territory. "You mean, reborn as a human?"

"Well, it's more than that," Harry said with a smile. "You have the power to become a guardian of people and worlds. Many gods who give up immortality become defenders of planets and peoples. Even I, eventually, may become one of the guardians."

I blinked in surprise. "Even you?"

"Immortality is not all its cracked up to be," he snorted, glaring at the ground.

There was a growl from nearby. Harry and I looked up and found the source of the sound. It was Father Maxwell. He was very angry and looked frightening. "Get away from her," he snarled, eyes burning with the hellish green fire.

"I am not here to hurt her," the young man said with a cool detachment.

Nonetheless, my teacher still looked angry. "You jeopardize more than you know!" he spat, braid whipping in a sudden chilly wind.

"You would deny me the right to see her?" Harry asked, his eyes deepening to an emerald green with anger.

Father Maxwell raised his hands and, suddenly, a scythe appeared in them. He drew it back, intending to attack. "To protect this world, yes!" he shouted.

I grew very angry; the goddess... the other part of me was telling me to protect my visitor. I stepped in front of Harry and raised my arms. "I won't let you hurt him!" I shouted, angry at my teacher.

"No, I must go," the god said, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I, too, have duties I must attend to."

I turned to face him, noting he had a pleasantly surprised look on his face. "I thank you for checking on me, Harry. I was most pleased to meet you," I said, curtseying to him. "I hope that I'll learn your real name in time."

"It was a pleasure to see you again," he replied, bowing slightly. "And, now, adieu." He simply vanished into nothingness, as is he had not been there at all.

Father Maxwell grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. "You are a very lucky girl," he hissed. "If it had been someone else, you would be dead right now!"

I glared at him. "Do you not think I know a dangerous person when I see them?"

He glared right back, his eyes once again purple. "You might know to sense one, but you don't know how to defend yourself in the least!"

I snapped, irritated, "Then teach me how to defend myself! You're supposed to help me, not scare me to death!"

He blinked, realizing what I had said, and released me. He then sighed and chuckled. "You got me there. I guess I'll have to give you lessons after classes or something." He sighed and shook his head. "You've got a whole lot of balls on you, girl, to argue with the God of Death, let alone stand in his way." I knew he was referring to himself.

I felt pretty good. I mean, I had talked to a nice god who assured me that Raistlin was okay and then I argued with a Gundam pilot. How many times can you say that's going to happen in your lifetime? How many times in a lifetime can you say you've talked to a god called Harry? That was kind of odd, you know. I think it's his Avatar's name and not his real name. I wonder what his real name is. I sure hope I see him again, though. He was really a nice guy.


	21. The First Defense Lesson

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 7, AC 205

I had my first lessons on defense with Father Maxwell today! It was most amusing. He decided the best way to start was with a lecture on 'The Things that ARE.' Heh... I think I understand his history classes better that his 'how to be a reincarnated deity' classes!

Apparently, Harry had told me the truth about his Grandpa being God. Father Maxwell explained that the High God (or God to us simple Earthlings) had three older children that had kids of their own. He said that he didn't know Harry's real name though or which of the High God's grandkids he was. I think Father Maxwell is a very bad liar, because he seemed to know something more but didn't say it. Stupid braided ex-Gundam pilot!

All gods are the children of the High God, most made from stuff He/She/It found lying around in the newly created universe. Funky, huh? Father Maxwell doesn't know what I was made from. He says I was a dragon, though, and handed me a dog-eared book of myths. He showed me a Babylonian creation myth that had Tiamat in it. This myth said that Tiamat was the primordial Dragon Goddess of Chaos and that Marduk cut her in two to make the heaven and the earth. He told me that sometimes mortals adapt old stories for newer gods and that Tiamat was older than this myth.

"So, she and her brother Bahamut are older than the sky gods?" I had asked.

Father Maxwell nodded and smirked, "Good! You know about Bahamut?"

"A little, but not much. When the pictures in the book started whispering, it was kind of difficult to read," I told him. "I learned more in talking to my soul."

That he hadn't expected, judging by his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. "You spoke to your soul and you're not even awake yet? Holy shit on a stick!" he shouted. "You even had the book speaking! Hell, that's a lot of power for a sleepwalker!"

"Sleepwalker?" I asked.

Father Maxwell then explained to me that reborn gods are in a state of dreamlike suspension inside their new forms. Thus, I am a 'sleepwalker,' one who walks around and is not yet awakened. They usually stay asleep until their new form is eighteen or so and then awaken, letting the full use of their power come to their new self. Sometimes, reborn gods awaken earlier if, say, something supernatural attacks them. Cool, huh?

My teacher then looked at me curiously, "What about Raistlin? You called for him the other day."

"Oh," I had beamed. "He's my friend. He was a ghost when he first became my guardian. He said I was about three, then. I stopped seeing him when I was six because he had to be reborn."

Father Maxwell nodded, "So, he did go back. Good. Continue."

"His memory came back to watch over me," I said. "He told me some of his life, but not a lot. I think he purposely left some stuff out."

My teacher smiled sadly and nodded, "It's often better that way. The best thing you can do is forget the tragedies of the past and make your memories anew."

"Who were you?" I asked, curiously.

He smiled vaguely. "I was the Death God."

Well, that explains a lot.

Anyway, he proceeded to explain that knowing the myths was the best way to know who was who and which ones might prove to be enemies. He said he'd get into more complicated stuff later. THERE'S MORE COMPLICATED STUFF! Argh! If you could see me now, I would be banging my head against the table. Stupid former death god/ex-Gundam pilot!

I spent the rest of my evening unwinding with Merllun at the club. He's not stepping on my feet quite so often, anymore. WOOHOO! Less sore feet for me! I'm so proud of my little alien dance student! Hey, maybe if he takes me to Krynn, I can see Raistlin's new self! Neat! That would be so much fun! I wonder what Krynn is like? Neither Raistlin or Harry mentioned what it was like over there. It can't be that different from earth if Merllun managed to adapt to life here... Hm...


	22. The Second lesson

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 9, AC 205

Well, another fine day of school and Father Maxwell's defense class. It was so much fun today! He was teaching me about angels and the proper way to call on them. So, naturally, this was quite interesting. He explained that there were basically two types of angel that I would deal with: mortal and immortal. Then, depending on which of those they were, they could further be classified into different sets. He explained that each type has its own hierarchy.

Firstly, the immortal angels are the ones that often show up in the Bible. That, I was familiar with, being in Catholic School and such. It was often a subject of many of the girls. We like the angels, you see. Us ladies just go bonkers for those cute angels with their pretty wings. Father Maxwell warned me that the immortal angels are 'very smooth with the ladies' and that I should be careful around them. No wonder the Old Testament has so many nephilim running around! That's half-angels, by the by. He taught me the types of angels, too!

There are Seraphim, the highest and most important angels, and there are Cherubim, the guardians of things. Then come archangels and angels. It goes in this really weird pyramid from the highest to the lowest. They all serve the High God (God) and all of the other gods, too! Some of the most important angels that I should know, I was told, are as follows:

Metaron, the voice of god/burning shrubbery that Moses ran into.

Micheal, the general of heaven who can kick anyone's ass, according to the braided one.

Gabriel, my namesake and generally important guy, who sometimes escorts the dead and told the Virgin Mary that she was pregnant. There are plenty of famous ancient paintings with him "Announcing" this news.

Raphael, the healer and guardian of travelers. I wonder if he's got an eye on my dear Merllun.

Uriel, the light of god who rules over the sun. He apparently has a big affinity for defending Earth and, according to Father Maxwell, likes Danishes. Okay... I'm not even going to think about how my teacher knows that. Probably bribed him with a Danish or two.

Anyway, the ex-Gundam/Death God continued on, chattering like a monkey. I swear this man needs to stay away from caffeine! So, to summarize his verbal diarrhea, the mortal angels are exactly like their immortal cousins, except mortal and extremely quiet. And, that they are localized to an isolated and magically well-defended continent on the Northern Hemisphere of Krynn. Keen! He said that their duty is to protect the planet's life. And, naturally, I wondered why.

"Why Krynn?" I asked him.

Father Maxwell very simply stated, "Krynn's special in the universe. You know how the colonies have La Grange points?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "If they go, the colony goes."

He nodded. "Bingo! Krynn is the universe's La Grange point. No Krynn, no universe. It's that simple."

Okay. I have to go there! I'm definitely curious about it! If the universe depends on my boyfriend's home planet, I have got to go see it! I mean, going to Merllun's home is the least I can do. Heck, Raistlin's there, too! It'll be a regular party!

I'm getting distracted again. Ah, well... Father Maxwell told me that summoning an angel is easy. I don't even have to be awakened to do it! So, he told me how to stand and how to phrase a summon. Apparently, you have to absolutely trust in your heart and soul your power. This is, most likely, why Raistlin didn't show up why I called for him. No sense calling him now. I'm not in any danger.

So, shortly I attempted my first summon. "Graceful watcher, my winged ally," I started, not really knowing who I was calling. "Come, heed my summons and hear my words!" I shouted, raising my hand.

Nothing happened.

Father Maxwell looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, it's because..."

He was cut off by a great wind and the appearance of a robed figure with graceful shimmering wings. He had very tanned skin and golden eyes. "I am Uriel, the light of God. What is it you wish of me?"

"COOL!" I shouted, bouncing. "It worked!" I, being quite happy, ran around and hugged my teacher and the surprised angel.

The ex-Death god smirked and chided, "Now, Gabby. Calm down and talk to the angel."

Uriel glared at him. "The Death God should NOT patronize a first generation goddess, even IF he's teaching her."

My teacher stuck out his tongue at the angel.

"Idiot," I sighed, shaking my head. "Hello, I'm Gabby."

And so, today I met an angel! YEAH!


	23. The Crap hits the Fan

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 12, AC205

I decided that today I would tell Merllun what I was. He's been feeling homesick for a few days and I wanted to cheer him up. Well, maybe if he got his mind off home, he could feel better. So, I decided I'd drag him out for a nice long walk in the new snow. It had fallen last night and was quite beautiful. I love it when it's like this. Everything is so quiet and ethereal. We had gotten coffee and walked out to the soccer field. The snow crunched under our feet.

"Have you ever heard about reincarnation?" I asked, coddling my Styrofoam coffee cup.

Merllun sighed, his breath a large puff of white air. "I've heard about it."

"I do," I smiled, looking up to the gray winter sky. "Have you ever wondered who you were?"

As if this hadn't occurred to him before, he shrugged. "Not really. For all I know, I might have been a goblin or something."

"I was," I began, suddenly feeling very silly and embarrassed. "I was a goddess. Silly, huh?" I thought he would laugh and call me foolish.

He didn't. He was oddly silent. His head dropped. "I know."

"Come on, tease!" I chided, about to give him a playful sock in the arm. But my hand dropped.

He was dead serious. He had tears running down his cheeks. "I knew already," he said, quietly.

"But, there's no way you could know," I said, moving to try and comfort him. "I didn't even know!"

Merllun frowned and rubbed back his tears. "I was supposed to take you to Krynn. But..." his voice became strained. "I cannot."

"Why?" I demanded. "Why would they want me? This is my new life and, well, my second chance!"

My alien boyfriend smiled at me, sadly. Those chocolate eyes melted my heart. Damn. "They want to resurrect the goddess. But," he sighed. "To do so, they would have to kill you as you are now. And I can not... no, _will not_ let that happen!"

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, feeling a strange sense of dread.

He bowed his head and looked to the sky. "I am going to go home tomorrow. I will tell them that I could not find you. They will kill me for the failure, but it wouldn't matter." He shrugged, as if he didn't care. "You'd be safe."

"Wouldn't matter?" I hissed. "Wouldn't matter! It would matter to me, you coldhearted bastard!"

I didn't care. I ran. I ran for the dorms. I wanted to strangle him, but I didn't want to. I hated and loved him at the same time. How callous could he be for wanting to throw away his life! I've cooled down some, now, but I kept thinking about tomorrow. He will die if I don't do anything. Shit. I need to figure something... anything out.


	24. Saving Merllun, part one

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 13, AC205

I had to stop him. I couldn't live with myself if he died. So, I followed him to the school's soccer field this morning. It was really early. He didn't want the entire boys dorm to see him, I guess. After all, he was dressed in that weird dark armor when he left his apartment. He had the skull helmet under his arm and had a sword in a scabbard on his waist. He was quite determined and I could see he'd been crying. I tried to stay out of sight until the soccer field.

He raised his hand, holding a pendant in his black leather glove. I didn't understand what he shouted, but it felt familiar to me. It was cool. This nifty silver disc of light appeared in front of him. I guess it was a portal or something. Beats the heck out of a spaceship!

Whatever. I knew then that this was my only chance. "Merllun!"

He turned to look at me, smiling softly. My heart melted again. Curse those eyes! He was committed to dying for me. Damn him! "I'm glad I could say goodbye," he said, sadly.

"I don't want you to go!" I shouted, angrily. "This isn't fair to me!"

He sighed sadly, drawing close. "If I don't, they will send someone to find me," he explained, cupping my chin in his leather gloves.

Tears streamed down my face as he gave me a gentle kiss and drew away. He turned to the portal and walked toward it.

I couldn't let him die. I was crying as I raised my hands to my breastbone, feeling for the spark of the goddess. "Raistlin, my golden champion, I call for you; answer the wish of my heart, I beg of you!" I whispered. There was a great rush of energy and I was falling into darkness.

The last thing I saw was the sky and silver feathers.


	25. Raistlin Returns A Little Younger, thoug...

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 13, AC205

I had to start a new diary. The other one got full. Ahem, now where was I? Oh, yes. I had just fainted. When I came to, I was in the hospital, resting in a chair. Merllun lay on the bed, sleeping soundly. His head was bandaged and his arms were wrapped in gauze. I wondered what had happened to him. There was a band-aid on his cheek. Funny, but I felt like I'd seen this before.

"You're awake," said a small child-like voice. I turned, unaware that we were not alone. Perched effortlessly on the back of a chair was a young boy. He had the most adorable heart-shaped face and big light blue eyes. His hair was curly white, framing his features and he was very pale, as his black clothing only lightened his pallor. He also wore fingerless black gloves. My jaw must have dropped, or something, because he began to smile.

I blushed, a little uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

"I'm Raistlin," the boy said with a crooked grin. "You called for me and I came."

This little smirking albino brat is MY Raistlin? I frowned, "Very funny."

"I trust Harry was able to find you?" he countered, nonchalant.

My brain registered that as a positive. Remember he was reincarnated, I told myself. "Yes, Harry found me."

"Excellent!" he smirked, leaping off the chair and landing delicately on the floor. Straightening up, he held out his small hand. "I am Raphael Majere, prince of the mortal angels, and formerly Raistlin Majere, archmage."

Uh. Okay. I put on my game face and shook his hand. "Gabriela Dei Draghi, former goddess Tiamat."

"Now, Little Dragon," he said with pomp as he whirled to face the bed. "I've got to warn you that his past on Krynn is completely erased from his mind."

SHIT! My mind was screaming for blood. But my game face merely raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"When he wakes up, he won't remember Krynn," Raphael said with a soft smile. "He won't remember being a knight. All he will remember is the happiness he had with you and the love he has for you." The boy sighed, raising his eyes to regard me. "You're very lucky, you know. He loves you very much, Little Dragon."

My brain stopped screaming for blood as it took this in with a 'Huh?'

The boy leaned against my body, holding my hand gently. He suddenly seemed very human and very frail. I was fighting back tears as I hugged him. "Thank you, my guardian," I whispered. "Thank you."

There was light at the end of the tunnel after all.


	26. Interlude of the Airport

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

John Redfield, football captain of the Saint Anastasia Academy for Boys and Girls, was sitting in John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City. He was reading his playbook while considering the clock now and again. It is the fourteenth of February, After Colony 205. He was waiting for flight 67, Boston to New York. On board is a cousin he hasn't seen in years. He sighed and looked at the clock, wondering if his cousin would fall asleep on the long drive back to the town of Raccoon City.

A sleek jet was pulling up to the terminal with a slug's pace. It would be some time before his cousin got off, then. John regarded the note his mother sent with him. It mentioned something about being nice to his cousin, who would just be coming off the long flight from London to Boston and Boston to New York. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he absently flipped through his playbook again. His mind wandered to his cousin.

It had been twelve years since he'd last seen Louis. They hadn't been the best of friends. Namely, Louis was too weird and had an advantage on him in height at the time. That, and he'd found himself up a tree after he had teased his cousin about his hair.

A rush of people, more like a shuffle of exhausted zombie-like hordes, exited the terminal. Yawns and grumbles for rest filtered out of the shuffling mass. John spotted a familiar mop of silver hair and stood. "BIRKIN!" he shouted, waving his hand.

Pushing and squeezing his way through the group, his silver-haired cousin finally emerged, dragging along a backpack. "Issat you, John?" he asked, in a classic British accent, odd purple eyes attempting to search for a six-year old that no longer was there.

"Yes, Louis," the football captain sighed. "Let's go get your bags. We've got a long road trip ahead of us."

His cousin smirked in an oddly bright manner and looked around. "Can we get something to eat? I'm bloody starving! Never count on an airplane to serve decent fish and chips, let alone decent crisps!" For emphasis, his stomach growled loudly.

John took a moment to remember what chips and crisps were before nodding. "We can get something as soon as we get your bags, okay, Louis?"


	27. First Time on Earth, Raistlin?

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 14, AC 205

Well, Merllun's still in the hospital for observation. I visited him and he really was very eager to leave with me. He told me that the food was awful and he felt fine. He really wanted to get back to school and out of that 'silly dress,' as he put it. I don't blame him. I never liked hospitals either. They're always freezing!

So I ended up spending my day with Raphael, otherwise known as Raistlin's reincarnate. Needless to say, he wanted to show off his wings. Although they are VERY pretty, it is also highly suspect when an eleven year old sprouts wings in the middle of the street. I can see what Harry meant by him being 'puckish.' But, he is a lot of fun!

I took him to Mario's Pizzeria. It's a local favorite. Nearly everyone inside was a student from my school. They always hang out there, so I wasn't too concerned. I snagged a booth and ordered a large pizza for us. Raphael was looking with interest at the jukebox.

"So, is this your first time on Earth?" I asked quietly.

Raphael nodded, his curls bouncing. "Yes. What is that machine?" he asked, pointing at the jukebox.

"That's a jukebox," I explained. "It plays music when you insert money."

He nodded, seeming to understand, and then looked at me, fidgeting at little in his seat. "I'm sorry about accidentally hurting your boyfriend. My feathers cut him."

"You saved his life!" I hissed, glaring at him with frustration. "You don't ever have to be sorry about that!"

Ceci popped up in her pinstriped shirt and crimson skirt uniform, a tray with sodas precariously balanced in her hand. "Hi, Gabby! I got your drinks!"

"Thank you." I gestured to my little angel. "Ceci, this is Raphael. He's my, um, cousin."

The blonde girl beamed brightly and ruffled his silver hair. "Oh! He's so cute! You never told me you had a cousin!" she chided, wagging her finger at me.

"You're going to spill the tray," I warned, watching the tray like a hawk.

Huffing indignantly, she opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by a shout from the kitchens. She quickly deposited the two drinks and scurried back to the kitchens.

Raphael eyed his Vanilla Coke suspiciously, watching the bubbles and the ice. "What is this?" he asked, scrunching up his nose.

"It's called soda," I said. "It's a type of drink."

He sipped it experimentally. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's sweet and it kind of tickles my nose!"

"Don't drink it too fast or you'll get hiccoughs," I said, smiling. He was so sweet. Like a baby tiger kind of sweet.

He smiled innocently and sipped the soda. "You're friend is silly."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" I sighed. "So, have you got any siblings now?"

Raphael nodded as he examined the 1950's style straw holder. "Yes. I have a little sister. Her name is Claudia, but I call her Kit because she was my sister before and that was her old nickname."

"How old is she?" I wondered, looking at him.

He looked over the napkin dispenser with interest. "She's three. What are these?"

"Those are napkins. They're disposable so that you don't need to spend money cleaning linens," I pointed out.

With a nod, he regarded me again. "So, what happened after I left you twelve years ago?"

"Two years after you left, the Eve Wars started," I said sadly. "My father was killed during one of the conflicts in Europe. My grandfather couldn't take it. His heart just stopped."

Raphael reached forward, his steel-blue eyes almost glowing as he placed a hand on mine. "I am sorry for your loss," he said. He then added, "I wouldn't have been much help, seeing as I was only about a year old."

I giggled a little. Yes, that did seem kind of silly. But my mind drifted. "Hey, Raphael. You remember Harry right?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling. "I most certainly do!"

"You wouldn't know his real name, would you?" I asked, looking at him with curiosity.

The boy nodded, his silver locks bouncing. "Of course I do. His name is Harry James Potter."

"No! Not his avatar name, his real name!" I hissed at him.

Ceci appeared right then with the pizza. I could have strangled her. "Here you are, Gabby! You know, I hope your boyfriend's doing better. What did they say happened again?" she babbled.

Raphael poked at the pizza. "What is this, Gabby?"

I groaned and slapped my forehead in disbelief. Of all my luck! Raphael seems to enjoy pizza, after his initial distrust of it was broken. Ceci kept babbling until her boss yelled at her again. She ran back to the kitchens, narrowly avoiding knocking down several of our classmates. I suppose today wasn't SO bad. I wonder what Raphael's family is like. Must be interesting. I'll ask him tomorrow.


	28. Never Let Raistlin Loose in a Mall

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 15, AC 205

Note to self: do not leave Raphael Majere unattended! Do not let him get his hands on chocolate or sugar of any sort! Have you ever tried to rein in a hyperactive eleven year-old angel? Let me tell you that you should never EVER have to! It is the most insane experience in the entire universe.

On that subject, never take said angel-child to a mall. You might never see them again. He was so much trouble today! I will never have kids. I will never ever have kids. I am not going through this horror ever again. No one can make me.

The mall trip was a complete disaster. Raphael set a fireball on a display of rap music after listening to some of the CD in the store. I believe it was written off as spontaneous combustion. I managed to get him out of there very quickly, luckily. He decided he wanted to try Godiva chocolate. I didn't think anything of it at the time. You know, it's just good chocolate. How harmful can it be?

VERY HARMFUL! One chocolate bar later, Raphael was practically bouncing through the mall with an insane glint in his eyes. Anything shiny that caught his gaze had to be examined. Anything he found remotely interesting had to be looked at. I was dragged around for the better part of an hour.

And then we hit the food court. I handed him a fistful of quarters and placed him in the arcade. I decided I'd get him some ice cream and went to go retrieve it. When I returned, he was racking up an insanely high score on the video games. Who would have figured that he'd be so good at Virtua Fighter 56? He'd gathered quite a crowd around him as he played. Well, he was pretty damn good. Even I have trouble with that game.

He instantly forgot the game for the ice cream and proceeded to ask me dozens of questions about it. Finally, after proving that I know very little about ice cream, he decided that Krynn needed ice cream shops. He then explained that Krynn is very non-technological and, rather, still fighting with knights and wooden boats. Well, now my amazement at Merllun's ability to adapt to Earth has increased by a thousand fold.

This was about the time I realized that introducing Earth sweets to a Krynnian might not have been a good idea. I was stuck with his hyperactive highness for the remainder of the afternoon. He demanded pizza for dinner. But, instead, I decided that he should try a cheeseburger. This was met with some resistance. He poked it repeatedly with his fork, until I showed him how a burger should be eaten. Honestly, I'm trying to give him some Earth culture lessons here!

Finally, he exhausted himself and collapsed onto my bed. He is now curled up under my blanket, looking truly angelic. Unfortunately, I know better. He talks a little in his sleep, too. It's very cute. I've managed to make out the name Crystalia – or something to that effect - from his murmurings and he always smiles when he says it. I think I know who he likes, he-he!


	29. The Maxwell Brats meet Raistlin

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 16, AC 205

I had another dream last night. There was a knight in beautiful platinum armor standing on a column, with the moon behind his head. I was standing opposite a woman in dark armor who was holding a blood soaked sword. Merllun was tied to a tree nearby, watching. Harry watched patiently, standing over a number of sleeping dark armored knights. I know he's the reason they're snoring away, somehow I just know it! Father Maxwell is standing nearby, twirling his scythe, waiting to see who is going to get taken to the other side. I can't see Raphael. But it feels like something is coming. A great battle, a great power? I don't know.

It was scary and tense, like lightning was about to strike. I felt really relieved when I woke up. Raphael was still sleeping, his thumb resting on him lower lip. Cute little thing, he is. Especially when he's unconscious. Right, two minutes after I'd gotten dressed, I woke up his highness. He is not a morning person. Very fussy child, that boy. I wonder how his mother survived. She must be the picture of strength and control.

Well, I stomped to school this morning with his highness and what should greet me? None other than Father Maxwell and his two kids! Thank you, God!

"Hello, Miss Dei Draghi," Father Maxwell said with a curt nod.

I smiled and tugged Raphael closer to keep him from wandering off. "Good morning, sir!"

"Who's that?" his daughter asked, pointing at my angel friend.

Raphael squirmed and yanked his hand back. "I'm Raphael Majere, from Krynn."

Father Maxwell's son looked ecstatic, his purple eyes going wide with utter glee. "COOL! An ALIEN!"

"AN ALIEN!" echoed the little girl with excitement.

My teacher smiled vaguely. "I'm pleased to see you made it here, Raistlin."

Raphael blinked, surprised, and replied, "It took me a while to grow up enough."

Father Maxwell grinned evilly now, a mischievous glint entering his eyes. "This is my son, Kagé no Shinigami." He gave the black haired boy a pat on his braided head. Then, he placed a hand on the head of his chestnut haired daughter. "This is my daughter, Gemma Hilde."

"Hello!" Gemma chirped, launching herself forward and latching onto Raphael's hand. "You're a pretty angel."

The angel child looked thoroughly confused. "Eh?"

Before he could form coherent thought, the older Maxwell demon had pounced. "He's an alien!"

Father Maxwell smiled and waved. "Have fun, kids!"

I swear the man is either a lunatic or a saint. After dragging the brat prince out of bed this morning, I'm inclined to believe he's of the latter variety. I was just about to thank him, too, when I was swept off my feet by a familiar pair of arms. "MERLLUN!"

Merllun smiled and my heart melted. Father Maxwell chuckled and walked off, muttering something about young love. My dear dark knight was then putting a fairly smooth kiss on me, which was heaven on earth, mind you.

"Who are those two, John?" asked a very unfamiliar voice. "And why are they snogging each other senseless?"

Merllun and I drew apart and shot a glare in the general direction of the sound. Interrupting my valuable time with my boyfriend who just got released from the hospital cannot be taken lightly. In fact, after that hello kiss, I think that divine retribution is in order.

John Redfield, football captain, gave us a disinterested smile and shook his head. "Those are Merllun Uth Velgar and Gabby Dei Draghi." With a naughty wink in our direction, he added, "Until they graduate, after which it will probably be Mr. and Mrs. Uth Velgar."

There was an odd looking young man standing next to him, who I'd never seen before. He gave me the creeps, honestly. He had weird violet eyes. They didn't look natural, not like the Maxwell family's do. His hair was also silver, which was very weird. He was regarding us with interest and I felt very uncomfortable.

"You are getting pummeled into the ground at practice today, Redfield," Merllun stated, with no small amount of venom.

John smirked and grabbed onto the stranger. "Come on, cousin. Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

I looked at Merllun. "That albino was his cousin?" I gave an involuntary shudder.

"I don't like him either, Gabby," he said, hugging me close.


	30. Murder, Love and Basketball

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 17, AC 205

Just when things were starting to get back to normal, something invariably goes wrong. Jasmine Rose, the psychic, was murdered last night! I'm really scared to go outside. So is most of the town. Merllun won't let me go anywhere without him and neither will Raphael. I let them take me to Father Maxwell's house after school.

Father Maxwell told me that the killer had used a magical device of some sort in the area and then killed Miss Rose. He also told me to stay close to Merllun and Raphael at all times. When I asked why, he told me that he'd received word that a 'world jump' had occurred. Someone from Krynn had come here. I'll bet my life it was that crazy woman with the sword from my dream.

I recalled what Merllun had said before he lost his memories of Krynn.

"If I don't, they will send someone to find me," he had said.

No, not to find you, my love. To continue the mission. This is the horror that is the demented human mind. Oh, I'd love to hope Miss Rose's death wasn't the result of the religious nutcase from my dream, but I can't just ignore the facts. Merllun got to earth. So could she.

...Which means my newly acquired peace has just been kicked out the proverbial window.

I decided to challenge Merllun to a game of one-on-one hoops in the gym. I'm a good basketball player. Raphael, well, we left him in the company of the Maxwell brats. They are probably the _only_ creatures on this planet who can keep up with him. Needless to say, I whooped my boyfriend's ass at hoops.

"Gabby!" he whined, grabbing me by the waist. "You're too good for me!"

I laughed and threw a playful sock to his arm. "That's damn straight!" I said and gave him a good kiss.

There was a cough from behind us. We must remember not to be smooching in such public places. It could have been worse. One of the Sisters could have caught us. Can you say detention? Nope, instead we were caught by Ceci, John and that weird albino cousin of his.

"We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Ceci giggled, practically bouncing on perkiness.

I glared at her, wondering whether or not she knew I was going to beat her senseless with a pillow as soon as we got back to the dorms. "No, we were just finishing a game."

"In which you completely wiped the floor with me," Merllun noted, hugging me closer. It almost seemed like he was trying to protect me. Not that I minded.

John smirked and drew Ceci closer. "We just came to announce the good news. Ceci and I are dating."

"I came along to properly introduce myself," the albino boy added. "I'm Louis Birkin."

With a bored sigh, John said, "He's my cousin. Flew in from the UK."

"Hi," Merllun said, holding me just a little tighter. Worried are we?

I smiled, pushing Merllun's arms down to my hips. "So, Louis, how do you like Raccoon City?"

"It's smaller than London," the albino noted, his fiery purple eyes narrowing as he examined the banners on the walls of the gym. "But nice."

The school bell rang. It was the last bell of the day, telling the students that it was time to go back to the dorms. I sighed and gave Merllun a pouting look, "We've got to go get Raphael."

"All right," he said, folding quickly and letting me drag him out of the gym. Louis watched us leave, a look of concentration on his face. Ceci whooped as John lifted her up and we lost sight of them as we left for Father Maxwell's.


	31. Preventers and Chopsticks

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 18, 205

There was another murder last night. Classes have become almost impossible to bear due to the fear. We haven't had history class either. Father Maxwell is down at the police station, helping them generate a profile. I told him about the woman in my dream, the one with the blood-soaked sword. He bet that she was probably the world jumper. I think he's right.

A part of me says that I should deal with her because it's really my fault that she's decided to come here. Besides, Harry said that I had the ability to become a guardian. Maybe that's my destiny, to protect this world. Not much money in the job of superhero, though. Then again, there's always the Preventers. Oo! That's means I'd get to travel a lot! I could go anywhere in the Earth and Colonies!

The Preventers have their headquarters in Brussels. They were formed in 196 to prevent further wars from breaking out. Unfortunately, the following year a rather large rebellion occurred. One of the colonies, L3X1899, was almost dropped onto the Earth! That would have been really bad. Fortunately, the Gundam pilots returned to help defeat the rebels and stop the colony from destabilizing. It's said that one of them was in love with the former Foreign Minister to the Colonies. At the time, she was only the Vice-Foreign Minister, but the point is moot now. She retired and I hear she got married.

Lucky girl. Anyway, I had dinner with Merllun, Raphael, Louis, John and Ceci. We decided it would be safer to travel in a small herd than by ourselves. Needless to say, dinner was very interesting.

"I'm thinking about enlisting with the Preventers," I told them.

John snorted, nearly inhaling his coke. "You're no soldier, Gabby."

"I'm more of a soldier than you know!" I retorted.

Ceci rolled her eyes and regarded me curiously, "But, well, I thought you didn't like wars and violence?"

"I don't, but that's not the point!" I sighed, poking my chopsticks at a shrimp-stuffed dumpling.

Louis piped up, "I was thinking of joining the Preventers, too. I don't think I'm suited for much else." He helped himself to the white rice.

Merllun and Raphael both looked at me, pleadingly. Neither one knew how to use their chopsticks. "Gabby!" the two chorused. I suspect they planned that bit. Sneaky boys. They do get along very well, those two.

Ceci held up her chopsticks. "This is how you hold them, boys." She then demonstrated the exact proper method of holding the sticks.

"Oops," Raphael said, his chopsticks slipping and landing on the table. "This is hard!"

John nodded and served himself some pork-fried rice. "It's an acquired skill. It took me the better part of twelve years to learn how to use them."

"Actually, the Preventers sounds like a great idea, Gabby," Merllun said, struggling to pick up some noodles with the chopsticks. He made a determined face. "As long as they don't have these infernal things!"

"I happen to like chopsticks," I said, demonstrating the proper method of picking up noodles.

Louis smirked, managing to capture a shrimp in his chopsticks. "They're fun. Did you know there are some monks who can catch flies with chopsticks?"

"Neat!" Raphael exclaimed, bouncing. "I want to learn how to do that!"

Ceci giggled, "You might want to learn how to eat with chopsticks first, kiddo."

"Oh," the brat prince sighed. He made an attempt to capture a shrimp. Instead, it flew across the table to hit my blonde friend's shirt. "Oops."

We all burst out laughing. It was pretty funny. We had a lot of fun. Raphael had managed to get the hang of it by the end of dinner. Merllun... well... Let's just say he ended up surrendering to using the fork.


	32. Major Chang

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 19, AC205

I asked my college counselor about joining the Preventers. Although it didn't go over too well at first, I think he finally got the hint that I wasn't going to settle for anything else. Merllun and I decided we'd both join up. The benefits were good: they paid for your college education and most of the stuff they taught could be put towards college credits. It's not exactly a bad deal. Besides, most of the colleges my counselor had been making me look at held absolutely no interest for me.

He basically had me call up the Preventers in Brussels to order the applications and left to go get coffee. The lines were rather busy and, instead of talking to a secretary, I ended up talking to one of the agents. His name was Major Chang. Actually, he seemed rather pissed off about talking to a potential recruit. I bet he had more important things to worry about, so I don't blame him.

"ONNA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THIS GODDAMN JOB IS?" he shouted into the receiver.

I winced. "Yes, I do, sir."

"Then why do you want to join? Shouldn't you be going to college or something?" he demanded.

I bet he was just trying to scare me and steeled myself for more of his ranting. "College is not the best option for someone with my skills, sir."

"And just what do you think makes you so special?" he shouted into the receiver.

I felt extremely silly saying it. "Father Maxwell said I'm a _sleepwalker_ or something. He's my teacher... andanexgundampilot," I finished quickly, my words almost blurring together.

There was a pause on the line. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Hello? Major Chang? Are you there?"

"Father Duo Maxwell, am I correct?" the Preventer asked, very slowly.

Shrugging, I answered, "I'm not sure about his first name. He's got two kids, though. Gemma and..."

"Kagé, yes. That's the braided idiot, alright." There was a heavy sigh on the line. "He's one of ours. You must be our new soldier."

It had never occurred to me that Father Maxwell might have been purposefully placed in Saint Anastasia's. "Weren't you just trying to convince me that I shouldn't be a Preventer? Make up your mind, sir!"

"He's rubbed off on you, hasn't he? No matter, we can train that out before it becomes a nasty habit," Major Chang noted absently. "I'll have my partner fax the applications to Maxwell. He'll help you out with them."

Sighing, I interjected, "I'll need two applications. My boyfriend is applying as well."

There was a pause.

"ONNA! This is not a game! You can't just bring..." he began, incensed.

I interrupted quickly, "My boyfriend is from KRYNN!"

There was a long pause and I just barely caught an indrawn breath.

"Well, that's certainly something else," the Major commented. "I'll talk with Commander Une and see what I can do. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try."

I was curious and asked, "Major, how do you know Father Maxwell?"

"He's an old friend. We were both on the, well, _revised_ Operation Meteor," he said. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go. My partner is going to kill me if I'm not off the phone."

I got the distinct impression that I shouldn't be wasting a Preventer's valuable time. "Well, thank you, sir, for the applications. I guess I'll be seeing you in person eventually."

"Have a nice day, Miss," the Major said and then hung up.

'Revised' Operation Meteor? I don't think he meant the original Operation; that was the one that was used in 196 by the Barton Rebellion. Did he mean the Operation Meteor that brought the Gundams to Earth? Wait a second... Father Maxwell said he was a Gundam pilot. And if he was in Operation Meteor with Major Chang, then Major Chang had to be a Gundam pilot, too! Woah... that's the second Gundam pilot I've talked to since school started back. Creepy...


	33. A Bad Day for Raistlin

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 20, AC205

Today was not a good day. Let me explain exactly what happened. I had just faxed my application back to the Preventers, thanks to Father Maxwell's help, and was heading back to the dorms with Merllun. Then, something really weird happened. This huge light exploded on the soccer field. I don't remember exactly what I was thinking but I found myself running towards it, with my boyfriend on my heels. Now, I realize that I should have never gone to it, but what did I know?

When we got there, we saw a woman in dark armor. I recognized it. Merllun, luckily, didn't. She was lean, darkly tanned and possessed a shock of dirty-blonde hair. But I'll never forget her eyes. They were icy blue and gleamed with murder, hate, and insanity. Her eyes darted from me to Merllun and then she sneered. "So, the key does have defenses after all," she spat venomously.

"You're the one who's been killing people!" I shouted, pointing at her.

Merllun drew himself up and stepped slightly in front of me. "Gabby, get out of here."

"No," I said, glaring at the murderess. I had to stay, I didn't know why.

The evil woman drew a long sword from the scabbard at her side. "A pity that the key has brainwashed you, Uth Velgar. You were a superb knight." She smiled cruelly and raised the blade. "But, now you must die."

My boyfriend looked completely disgusted. "I've never see you before, lunatic, but I don't think I'm checking out anytime soon."

"Insolent wretch!" she spat, charging at us with the sword.

I screamed one word, the one word that would save Merllun from getting slashed in two. I called for Raistlin.

His reincarnate did not disappoint.

It happened so fast that I didn't even see where he'd appeared from. One minute, the psycho was running at us and, the next, there was Raphael, locking the hilt of an odd sword against hers. It seemed strange that such a small boy could actually manage to hold a trained swordswoman back, but I remembered what he was. Frankly, I'm not even sure how he managed to use that sword he'd appeared with. It was bigger than he was: a very long, thin blade that gently curved at the very end. I'd never seen anything quite like it.

Then, both jumped apart with lightning speed. "Where in the abyss did you come from?" she growled, raising her sword defensively.

"You don't belong here!" Raphael spat, glaring at her.

The madwoman stared pointedly at us. "Neither do they! Now, get lost, kid!"

"Kid?" the white-haired boy echoed, his wings appearing suddenly. "I am no mere child!"

Merllun's jaw dropped, as his eyes widened in surprise. "Gabby..."

"We need to get out of here," I said, grabbing him by the arm. "We've got to go get Father Maxwell!"

"GO!" shouted Raphael, casting a glance at us.

With a wild scream, the madwoman charged. "You're not going anywhere!" she cried out.

"Raistlin!" I shouted in horror. "Look out!"

My angel turned, raising his arm. There was a sickening THUNK. The snow beneath us was splattered with red. Raphael winced, dropping his sword. He reached forward and touched something on the woman's dark armor. Quickly, he kicked her away from him and stumbled backwards. There was a burst of grey light and, suddenly, the evil woman was gone.

"Shit," Raphael sighed, looking at his arm. The woman's sword was still stuck there. Carefully, he reached over and yanked it out. I suspect that he is a lot stronger than he looks. It was kind of nasty to watch, though. "Got some aspirin?" he asked quite casually, tossing the sword to the side.

Merllun shook his head numbly. This was a lot to absorb, I suppose.

"No," I told him, approaching carefully. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, looking at the deep gash in his arm. "It went to the bone."

"Raistlin, that's not _fine_!" I shouted, alarmed.

"For me, it is," he sighed, turning to regard us with an almost impatient air. "Mind the blood, Gabby. It has a tendency to eat through things."

My boyfriend yanked me back quickly, his eyes as wide as saucers. We both looked at the sword, lying no more than a yard away from us. Where the crimson stained the blade, small wisps of smoke were beginning to rise.

"How can we help?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"Go to Father Maxwell's and stay there. I'll be along shortly," Raphael answered, placing his hand over his wound. "It will take me a little bit to heal and clean up this mess."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Get going, the both of you!" he shouted, giving us a very frustrated look.

Merllun didn't need any more motivation than that and quickly herded me away. It's been a half-hour since we left him. Where could he be? I'm starting to get very worried. Father Maxwell has been telling me not to worry, but I just can't help it. I hope he's okay.


	34. Issues of Trust

Strength of the Dragon

By Raistlin of Metallica

February 21, AC205

I've been a little jumpy since yesterday. I can't help it. When Raphael came back to Father Maxwell's, he told me that he'd sent the woman back to Krynn but she could come back. He said that he wasn't capable of banishing someone from a planet. It was strange, but where that sword had hit him, there was now no mark. There wasn't even a scar.

But I am less concerned about him than I am about Merllun. He doesn't seem to be taking any of this well. Maybe it was selfish of me to allow his memory to be taken. I feel horrible. It's not like it's exactly the kind of thing you want to say. I mean, would you believe me if I told you I was a reincarnated goddess? I think not. If I told my mother, she'd throw me in an asylum and toss away the key. Everything that's happened to me sounds so insane!

I know it's true, though. I've been through too much for it not to be true. But the way Merllun looks at me... It looks like I've stabbed him right in the heart and it hurts so bad!

I feel miserable.

I have betrayed him. I betrayed his trust in me by keeping this a secret.

And, yet, if I'd told him from the start, he would have never believed me! Hell... I don't even believe me!

I wish I could take it back. I wish I could make it all untrue. But I can't. I haven't been able to do anything to stop this since it all started! If I find out who wrote my destiny, I am going to give them the most severe ass-kicking possible! I was eight when my father died. My mother sent me to boarding school soon after, unable to bear the death of my father and keep me in New York City, especially during the wars. It wasn't safe there. I wasn't the only person who left the city during the war. Many families escaped from most major cities worldwide during the war. We knew the big cities were targets for the colonies. As if that wasn't enough, this entire crap with powers and gods and reincarnation has totally made my life upside down and backwards!

"And I haven't seen Merllun all day! It's like he's been avoiding me," I told Raphael.

He looked at me and sighed. "It is hard, sometimes, to learn of things like that. It is why my kind live in secrecy."

"But I don't want to lose him!" I told him. "ARGH! I AM SO FRUSTRATED!"

Raphael put a hand on my shoulder and suddenly looked as though he was much older. "I understand. It is part of being human. Gods don't feel emotions like mortals do. You were very different as a goddess."

I realize now that he reminded me of my father when he was alive.

He smiled sadly and continued, "This is what it is to be human, you see? To feel, to be alive, and to fight... to fight for who we love and who we are."

"To fight?" I snorted. "I had a dream. In it, he and I were getting married and we were happy. You have no idea how much I wanted it to come true!"

He regarded me. "Listen, Gabby. You must fight if you want to live. You must fight to keep Merllun and that dream. When we fight for who we love, we are far stronger than anything in the whole universe. That is the strength of the heart. Make your love into your strength and fight."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I began to cry.

Raphael hugged me, gently. "It's all right, Gabby."

I held on to him, sobbing.

He gently patted my head, sighing. "Shh..."


	35. Interlude of Realization

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

"Father Maxwell, I don't understand what's going on!" Merllun said, frustrated and confused. "Who was that woman and what was that kid? He had wings! Wings!"

The teacher watched as the boy paced and sighed heavily. "This is not something that is to be taken lightly."

"Look, Father, that lunatic knew me! What's going on?" he demanded, his brown eyes narrowing in anger. "And what did she want with Gabby?"

Gracefully, Father Maxwell sat down in his armchair. "Your girlfriend, Mister Uth Velgar, is very special. She holds," he said slowly, "In her heart, the soul of a goddess."

"BULLSHIT!" the boy shouted, his fists tightening. "You expect me to believe that crap?"

The man closed his purple eyes, patiently folding his fingers into an arch. "It is true. But you needn't heed me. Why not ask her yourself?"

"You're insane!" Merllun spat, angrily. His hands shook. "She's not like that! Not at all!"

The man smirked, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you know of the world? Does magic exist?"

"Yes!" the boy replied automatically. His face grew puzzled. "I- I mean, no! It doesn't."

Without missing a beat, the teacher raised his eyes. "Are you so sure? Do you wonder why your first impulse was to answer 'yes'? Well?"

"I- I," Merllun stammered, his confusion growing. His eyes darted back and forth as he racked his brain for a reason that he did not know.

Father Maxwell smiled simply. "You were born in a world where magic is as common as light bulbs and pizza. That knowledge that it exists has been ingrained into your instincts. You have amnesia from a bad fall, right? You may not remember where you came from or who you knew, but your instincts don't lie. You knew the magical world existed."

"No, it can't be true," the boy said, shaking his head. His eyes had a wild, desperate edge in them.

The man raised his hand, light gathering in his palm and swirling into a ball. "But, it is, Mister Uth Velgar. And Gabby will need your support to make it through what is coming. Go to her."


	36. A Place to Belong

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 22, AC205

I love that boy! Just when I think my life has hit rock bottom, it throws me for a loop. Here I was, moping about and then, this! This morning, I was trudging through my first classes. Then, at lunch, Merllun approached me with the most charming smile and two dozen red roses.

"Read the card," he said, smiling.

I plucked the card from the bouquet and opened it. _To my lovely goddess_, it read. He knew. He knew and still loved me! I was elated. I leapt forward and hugged him tightly. I didn't care who was watching.

"Gabby, you're crying," Merllun said, tilting my head up. "What's the matter?"

I raised my hand and pressed a finger to his lips. Sometimes he asks stupid questions. I had to stand on my toes to kiss him. I heard wolf whistles and applause, but I really didn't care. I was so relieved that it didn't matter. I was floating on Cloud Nine for the rest of the day. Nothing could wipe that grin off my face. I suppose I looked like a late Valentine's Day victim. Then again, Merllun was in the hospital on the fourteenth, so we really didn't celebrate it.

After my last class, I headed for the science wing. Merllun had his last class of the day there. My science class is at the beginning of the day. We share History and English classes, but not much else. It isn't a bad arrangement. I waited for him, outside. I didn't have to wait very long.

"Hello there, beautiful," Merllun smiled as he exited the classroom. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

Blushing lightly, I grinned, "Hello, yourself." We started walking, together.

"Look, Gabby," he sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I had some issues to work out."

Holding onto his arm, I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. This was hard for me to figure out, too. I thought I was going mad for the longest time."

"It does matter!" he countered. "I didn't understand what was happening and I got scared!" His eyes softened and he continued, "I went to see Father Maxwell. He helped me to see something. He helped me to see that I have a place in this life. My place is with you, Gabby."

I think I went bright red. I mean, that's something not every girl hears. In fact, I'm sure I was as red as those roses he gave me.

"No matter what happens, I'll stay with you," Merllun swore, putting his hand over mine. "You're my world, Gabby."

My heart was soaring. If the world ended in that minute, I wouldn't have cared because he'd still be with me. And I know now that if I need to fight, I have something to protect. I have some one who loves me. The world suddenly seems brighter and the future less uncertain.


	37. Arrangements and Magic Stones

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 23, AC205

Merllun asked me how he could help me out. I honestly didn't know. Fortunately, Father Maxwell is more than willing to answer my questions. He is, after all, my teacher. Besides, Merllun wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to let him help out. It's hard to resist him when he's that damn cute.

"Are you kidding?" Father Maxwell asked. "You don't have any powers, let alone any viable combat skills. You're likely to get yourself killed!"

Now, as far as I know, my boyfriend doesn't give up easily. So, you can guess what he did.

"Train me. Show me how to fight, then," Merllun said, smirking. "I'm not letting my girl go off without me."

"You'd better try, Father," I suggested. "He won't listen to my warnings."

At this, Father Maxwell laughed and shook his head. "Stubborn as a mule, eh?"

"Absolutely," I replied.

"Hey!" Merllun protested, looking indignant. "I'll have you know that I'm a concerned boyfriend looking out for his girl!"

Father Maxwell snorted and turned away. "Kids... All right, I can give you some hand to hand training, as well as some disarming techniques. But don't get cocky. I can't very well give you any magical training."

"Yes! What did I tell you, Gabby?" Merllun grinned, hugging me tightly.

I couldn't help giggling a little. "He'd fold."

"Did I call it or what?" he said and gave me a light peck on the cheek.

I blushed a bit and looked up at him. "Don't get cocky, you hear?"

It was then that we heard a crash coming from the next room and Raphael shouting, "Don't touch that! Give that back!"

Father Maxwell blinked in surprise and glanced out the doorway. "Uh-oh... Looks like my demons are at it again."

Sure enough, Kagé and his little sister came running into the sitting room at top speed. Behind them, Raphael was in hot pursuit and red with anger. "You two don't know what you're doing!" he shouted, rushing into the room.

With ease born of practice, Father Maxwell reached out and snagged his children, one in each arm. "Now, what have you two taken from Raphael?" he asked, patiently.

"Pretty stone!" Gemma grinned widely. She giggled happily and snuggled closer to her father.

Raphael, however, looked just a bit incensed. "They took my _sphaera__ ex materia_!"

Father Maxwell looked at his son, who smiled innocently up at him, and rolled his eyes. "Kagé, hand it over."

The five-year old pouted and opened his fist. Inside his fist there lay a shining yellow sphere. "I was just borrowing it, daddy. It has sparkly stuff inside!"

Carefully, the ex-Gundam pilot picked up the yellow orb and looked it over. He then handed it to Raphael. "Keep an eye on these things around these two in the future."

"What's that?" Merllun asked, curiously.

The angel prince sighed and held up the sphere. "This is a _sphaera__ ex materia_. In the ancient tongue, that means a _sphere of matter_. These are dangerous to play around with."

At that, Father Maxwell looked down at his two smiling children. "That means you two. I don't want you playing with those, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Kagé said, looking innocent.

"Kay, dad," Gemma added. She beamed and then looked at me. "Are you and Merllun getting married?" she lisped, cutely.

Father Maxwell laughed and hefted them up in his arms. "Okay, time to go, you two!" With that, he walked out of the room with the two impish children.

Merllun smirked and shook his head. "Kids these days." He looked at me and smiled. "So, are we?"

"Are we what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

My boyfriend gave me his cutest grin. "Getting married?"

I'm pretty sure I was blushing fire engine red. "Merllun!"

"Ah, young love," Raphael sighed, looking at us. He tapped his chin a moment and then nodded. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a red orb and a silver bracelet. "I have a present for you two."

I blinked in surprise. "What is it, Raphael?"

"A charm," my angel replied, setting the red orb in the bracelet. "For protection. The matter spheres can be dangerous, but they can also be helpful. They are made from the very blood of Krynn itself and imbued with different powers. This red one summons powerful spirit forces to protect its user." He held out the bracelet.

I took it and turned it over in my hands. "It's beautiful. Are there many of these on Krynn?"

Raphael grinned at us. "Nope. Only my people have the ability to make them. Actually, it's for Merllun. To keep him safe for you, Gabby."

"Neat! So, how does it work?" Merllun asked, snatching the bracelet from my hands and looking it over.

With a grin, Raphael held up his arm and pulled back his glove, revealing a gold bracelet with three different color gems inset. "All you do is wear them. With the red sphere, a name will usually come to mind. Focus on it and the spirit will come to protect you."

"Awesome," Merllun breathed, slipping the bracelet on. "The sphere feels warm."

Excitedly, the angel prince explained, "It's the spirits. They sense these spheres, making them warm."

Surprised, I wondered aloud, "Spirits? Like ghosts?"

The little angel laughed brightly and Merllun joined in.


	38. Feeling Watched and Dreams of Things

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 26, AC205

Do you ever have the feeling you're being watched? I sure do! It was so creepy. Merllun and I were walking home from our defense lessons with Father Maxwell this evening and I could have sworn there was someone watching us! I hope that psycho hasn't found her way back yet. I really don't want to think about what would happen if she did.

I know I'm not crazy or paranoid. I really did feel that _something_ was watching us, but I don't know who or what is was. Merllun didn't seem to notice. Then again, I'm the one with the powers and he isn't. That might explain why he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Sure, he's got that magic stone that Raphael gave him, but I'm not certain they give you super-powers or anything remotely like what I have.

I've also been having odd dreams lately, really weird dreams that don't make much sense to me. For example, the other night I dreamed I had a brother. I don't have a brother! It's just been me and my mum since my dad died. The really odd thing was that I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a plastic knight's helmet on his head with the visor down. Did I mention we were both about six or so in the dream? That would have made him my twin, logically, which is completely impossible.

The night before I had dreamed I was standing across from a knight in platinum armor, with a helmet shaped like a dragon's head. I think I've dreamed of him before, but I never really saw him this close. I couldn't see his face though. The helmet covered his face. I don't think I should be frightened of him. He doesn't scare me in my dreams. I just feel it in my heart that I don't need to be afraid.

Last night I dreamt I had a son, which is by far the most absurd concept I've ever come across. I'm not even eighteen yet! How the hell can I have a son that I don't even know about? Well, it was a stupid dream. Honestly, the kid didn't even look like me! He kind of reminded me of that avatar I ran into. Harry, wasn't it? Yes, that was it. I swear the two of them looked alike, only the kid was shorter and really sickly. As far as I know, I don't have a son that resembles the avatar form of a god and coughs up blood. God, I hope that's not a dream of the future.

I wish Jasmine Rose was still around. She could help me figure out what these stupid dreams mean. I think I'm going to go curl up with my mythology book and a cup of tea. Maybe I can get my mind off of all this junk.


	39. Louis' art, and Contemplation

Strength of the Dragon

By RaistlinofMetallica

February 27, AC205

John was leading the football team in another one of his practices today. In other words, the gym was taken and I wouldn't be able to spend any quality time with Merllun until practice ended. I have no idea what possessed him to join the team when he first got here last month, though I suspect the headmaster had something to do with it. Thinking about it, though, I suppose it somehow reminds Merllun of the knighthood he was in. I mean, I really don't know anything about the knights he belonged to, but I suppose the whole football thing is kind of similar in some ways.

Ceci made me go to practice with her, as apparently, it was 'fun' to watch guys get all sweaty and gross. Call me weird, but I think I like my boyfriend clean. Less than ten minutes into the practice, Ceci remembered that she had work today and ran out of the gym in a panic. Honestly, she's off the wall, that girl. She forgets things, she's always bouncing around, and she's almost always perky. But, Ceci is always there for me when I'm in a bind.

Consequently, I was now sitting there, all by myself, and I was bored out of my skull. I found my mind wandering back to the odd dreams again. The man in the platinum armor puzzled me, as did the dream that I had a brother and a son. It was kind of weird and made me wonder about my past life a bit. Maybe I had a brother and a son back then. How weird would that be?

I just had a creepy thought. What if I _really _did have a son and what if my son from my past life was still alive? He'd be a god, right? So, he would be still alive. And what would happen if I ran into him? I can see it now: "Hi, I'm Gabby! I used to be your mother!" I don't know what he'd think of me... Hell, I don't even know what he thought of the old me! Come to think of it, how would I know if I ran into him? I mean, it's not like I know his name or anything. Thinking about it too much makes my head hurt.

Anyway, back to the point. There I was, sitting alone, watching the football team practice, when I thought I sensed the man in platinum armor nearby. A hand tapped my shoulder and I looked up. It was John's cousin, Louis.

"'lo, Gabby," he said, smiling. "Care for some company?"

I nodded and stretched a little as he sat down. "Waiting for your cousin to finish up with practice, right?"

"Indeed," Louis replied, looking down at the basketball court. "You know my cousin well, Gabby?"

Shaking my head, I sighed, "Not really. John's a local boy and he's dating my best friend; that's all I really know about him. Why do you ask?"

"John and I... we aren't close," the albino told me. "I don't know him well at all. The last time I saw him face-to-face was when I was six. It's really awkward, most of the time."

I understood it, somewhat. "It must be hard for you."

"It's not so bad," he countered, grinning. "I'm getting to know my aunt better. She's really a wonderful lady."

Curious, I asked, "So, why are you here, Louis?"

"I've got a research paper to do," he told me as he began rummaging through his bag and, then, pulled out a slightly battered sketchbook. "It's on my family. My school gave me a month off to research and, since my aunt has all the old records, here I am."

I watched as he flipped through the book to a blank page. I wasn't that good at drawing. "Are you any good?" I asked, pointing.

"I'd like to think so," the albino smiled and picked out a pencil. "And you?"

I smiled, shaking my head. "No, not at all! Wish I was, though. Say, what's your school like, anyway?"

"It's," he paused a moment, considering. "It's a private school, up in Scotland."

I suppose he didn't really know how to describe his school to me. But, then again, if I was asked to describe St. Anastasia's in a few words, I probably wouldn't be able to either. "You like it up there?"

"Yes," he chuckled and tapped his pencil against his chin. "There's a lake and mountains... It's wonderful."

Smiling, I nodded. "That's good then."

"Umm, Gabby, you wouldn't happen to have an idea that I could borrow?" Louis asked, chewing on the end of his pencil. "I forgot what I was going to draw."

My mind wandered back to Harry for a moment. "I've got something," I told him. "I saw this guy a few weeks ago. He just kind of stood out, you know? He was kind of tall, really mysterious guy, and wore this long black cloak."

Louis was really good at drawing.

"The cloak went to the ground and had a coat of arms on the left lapel."

"Like this?" he asked.

He drew a very plain cloak with a shield divided into four sections, just like the one on Harry's cloak. "Yes, exactly," I said, amazed. "And he had this yellow and maroon scarf, too."

"Let's see," Louis said, and ran the eraser over the shoulders a little. He then drew a long scarf draped over the figure's shoulders, shading in large stripes on it. "What did his face look like? Did he have glasses or earrings?"

I considered a moment. "No glasses, but he had an earring in his left ear. His face was kind of like Father Maxwell's, only paler and he had black hair that fell in his eyes. And he had a mark on his forehead, too."

"Is this about right?" he asked, sketching the face. He then held it up for me.

I shook my head and grabbed the pencil. Erasing the jagged line on Harry's forehead, I put the crescent there - just as I had seen it. "There," I said. "That's the guy I ran into. Kind of creepy, isn't he?"

Louis appeared to be thinking about the drawing for a moment. I got the funniest feeling that he had seen Harry somewhere before, but I didn't ask. And he had drawn Harry almost exactly as I had seen him, too.

"He _is_ a creepy blighter," the albino said finally.

I smiled at him. "You're really good at drawing, Louis. I wish I had even half your talent. All my drawings come out awful."

"It takes practice," he sighed, putting down the sketchbook. He stood, then. "I'm going to go get some water. Do you want some?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

With a nod, Louis went off to find the water fountain.

Curious, I took his sketchbook and began to flip through it. He had drawn a castle on a cliff above a lake, mountains in the background. If I looked closely, there were people moving in the windows and on the battlements. At first, I thought it was an optical illusion, but then I turned the page. It was a drawing of a girl sitting by a window. Her head turned to stare out at me and then looked back out the window.

If I hadn't been used to seeing pictures in books move, I would have found this very freaky. I thought it was rather neat and kept turning the pages. He had some really cool drawings. He had drawn dragons and children, fairies and phoenixes. But then, the drawings changed, most half-finished. There was a half-finished drawing of a woman and her three sons, the twins grinning impishly as their mother and little brother seemed to sigh. And there was also an odd sketch that looked a lot like Harry, but with glasses and a jagged scar where the crescent was supposed to be. There was also a sketch of Tiamat and one of me as well. Raphael's portrait grinned impishly and stuck out his tongue in a most un-princely manner.

I replaced the sketchbook as it was and gave it no more thought. But, now that I think about it, it was kind of freaky. Louis could draw things that moved and he had probably run into Harry before, in another guise. That's what keeps me awake right now, while Merllun dozes in my arms. I have realized that avatars can change their form and if they can change form, then their apparent age can also change.

And it makes me wonder: When I met Harry, was I speaking to my former son?

* * *

AN: I fixed some errors throughout, mostly spelling and grammer. Added a few lines here and there. There will be an update... mwahahaha...


End file.
